Never Thought This Could Happen
by RomanceRules
Summary: What happen when Max and Fran both get dumped and they meet in the park. Will they fall in love? or remain friend forever. Will they be torn apart by the people they love? What happens when you make a mistake and cant fix it?
1. Meeting You

Maxwell didn't know how to love. He had 2 girlfriends who dumped him, heaven knows why. He was out for a walk one Thursday, and saw a beautiful woman. She was wearing a tight red shirt, a mini red skirt, and red heels. She was sitting on a park bench, alone.

" _OK, well how can she be alone. She's so pretty!_", he thought, " _I think she might need a friend_!".

He started to walk over, "_ Uh, excuse me Miss? Is this sit taken_?", Maxwell said in his sexy British accent.

" _Uh, no! Hello, I'm Fran and you are_?", she said as she held her hand out for a handshake

. " _Well, I'm Maxwell. Maxwell Sheffield_", he said it like the most natural thing in the world.

"_ Wait! Maxwell, Maxwell, Maxwell. Do you happen to be the producer that pasted on Cats, has an assistant named C.C. Babcock, and has 3 Tony's_?". Fran knew who this was , when he was in the most successful man category.

She did a background check

. "_ Uh, well. That's a lot you know but, all true accept the Tony's_", Maxwell informed her.

Fran hung her head.

"_ Well! You were close I actually won 3 Tony's_". " _Uh! I don't mean to pry or something but, why are you in the park alone? Your beautiful_", Maxwell said as she was looking at the little boy play with his mother on the swings.

" Well, I haven't … you probably don't wanna know", Fran said sad.

"_ No, but I do!_", His face was as bright as the yellow sun.

_" Really! Well, I just haven't found the guy I can't live without. I thought I had him when I was dating Danny….._

**That's how Maxwell and Fran's story began…**

*** Bubble Gum***


	2. The Almost Lunch

The Almost Lunch

The next day, Maxwell had an important meeting to attend at 3pm.

" _I would enjoy lunch at 12pm . I think Fran would be excellent company!_", he thought when he was in his office at 9:30am .

He picked up the office phone and dialed Fran's number in so, he could invite her to lunch with him. She gave him her number after she told him about the whole life story, he requested!

In, her mother's house the phone rang, ' _MA! I got it_!", Fran said as she picked up the receiver.

"_ Fran! If it my banker , hang up_", Sylvia said as she picked up the phone.

" _Hello, Fran Fine_!", she sounded so nasal.

" _Hello, Fran. It's me Maxwell from the park_!", Maxwell said, " _Uh, I don't know if your busy but, i was wondering if you'd like to join me for lunch today at the Union Cafe?_", Maxwell hoped she'd say she had nothing to do.

" _Well, the Price Is Right suppose come on but, I can record it for later",_ Fran said laughing.

Maxwell laughed on the other end as well.

" _OK, than it's settled. Want me to pick u up in the limo or u wanna meet me there?",_ Maxwell asked.

Fran thought for a moment before answering his question, " _If he picks me up will i have enough time to get ready? If I take the subway will I not get there on time or get lost? but, I can take a taxi they usually know where things are!"._

_"" I'll meet you there I'll take a taxi , they know where it is! There suppose to!",_ Fran said sweetly.

" _OK, see you then Fran_!", Maxwell said before he hung up his office phone and smiled. "_ I never thought I'd have an friend like her!", Maxwell thought, " Well, I have Niles and he's the best best friend any millionaire could have! but, she something special_!".

It was now 9: 45am. He had some calls to make before lunch, which he couldn't wait for!

...

So, 12pm came! Maxwell was already at the cafe and he got them an table. Fran had trouble getting there, traffic was an monster! 45 minutes later, she went into the Union Cafe' and didn't see Maxwell! She had a text message from.. Maxwell!

"_ Where were U?"_

_" Me! I'm here?"_

_" Ur just getting there! I waited 45 minutes for u!"_

_"Traffic! is awful today!"_

_" Well, I'm sorry I should've text u before I left the cafe!""_

_" You! I should've text you! I'm the yenta! Of all I should've took your offer for a ride!"_

_"Yenta?"_

_"It means nosy or tattle tale"_

_:(_

_" I thought you said you'd record it! LOL"_

_"Well, since I did that I'm going to Central Park"_

_" Fran! I'm sorry ! I'll come by later and we'll talk OK?"_

_" OK, See you later!"_

So, Fran walked to Central Park. She walked to the bench, Maxwell and herself met the day before. She couldn't believe she had a friend who is a millionaire and she almost met for lunch.

" _It's a perfect day! The perfect day to walk and look. Oh! Looks there that little boy playing with his mother again! They look so , happy! I wish i could be that happy! I'm gonna go over and say hello because it rude to stare from afar",_ she thought before she started to walk over.

So, she went to the mother and little boy who's name was Brighton and the woman's name was Sarah.

"_ Hello! Sorry to disturb you but, I have to say that from afar you look like your both having an wonderful time together. How is it that u look so happy? and how can that happen to me?"_

**Thanks to everyone viewing and reading my story but, I would also approve of some reviews seriously I have none.**

*** BUBBLE GUM***


	3. Meeting Sarah

**Meeting Sarah**

" _Well, I actually don't know. If you meet my husband maybe you'll find happiness, he an extravagant person_", Sarah said standing with Brighton in her arms now.

" _Well, he must be lucky! What his name_? ", Fran asked.

" _Maxwell Sheffield. I'm Sarah Sheffield_.".

"_ WHAT!",_ Fran yelled and after she said that she fainted.

When, she awoke she was on a bench, her head was on something squishy. Her vision seemed to lose her blur it had earlier.

" _Wow! I fainted, and I didn't eat!",_ Fran had said to amused herself.

She lay up on the bench.

" _OK! I don't understand that Maxwell has a wife named Sarah_", Fran said than, she thought, " _That was never on the websites or Wikipedia"._

" _Well, Fran I see you've met Sarah and my son Brighton, and yes I am married but, I was not hitting on u yesterday"._

She saw him, Maxwell next to her. She looked at him in a shocked expression

. "_ I read guys like magazine you were hitting on me and I cant believe you saw me looking at them yesterday and you didn't tell me. Now! I've missed The Price is Right for stupid reasons!"._ She got her purse and said, " _You Jerk_!". she got up and walked away.

She couldn't believe she wasted a day on an guy who she thought was her friend and got tricked into thinking he liked her. Well, he won't see me again! She knew that much!

_" Why_!", Fran screamed before she started running to catch a cab home.

...

"_ Max!",_ Sarah said and handed Brighton to him , " _who was the lady. She sounded so nice before I mentioned you and than, she fainted. Did she know you?"_ Sarah never knew her husband had an affair and maybe not even a affair maybe an friendship. "_I'm very sorry honey that this happened, maybe if I was not talking to her and ignored her when she asked me how am i so happy?_", Sarah explained kinda sad that her darling will not have another friend accept for Niles.

"_ What did she ask you? I didn't hear that_? Maxwell asked

. " _Uh, she asked me how am i so happy? and how that can happen to her? I said that she had to meet you because your an extravagant person. She than asked me the name of my husband. I told her and than she fainted._

" _Weird! but, thanks for telling me sweetie_!", He said than kissed her cheek. "_ Come lets go home! Brighton looks really sleepy and I bet that Grace and Maggie will be done with dinner by, the time we join them. HA HA_!", Maxwell said.

When, they got home Maggie and Grace was in the kitchen talking to Niles, the butler.

" _Daddy! Mommy!_ ", Grace said as they entered the kitchen.

"_ Hello, Mom and Dad. How was the park_?", Maggie said low and quit.

" _Well, Grace and Maggie it was quite entertaining. My ex- friend fainted and started shouting and screaming than, she just left. I didn't understand what she was saying she was so nasal!"_.

Sarah hit Maxwell to signal him to stop making fun of the nice lady.

"_ I actually thought she was pretty nice at first, before she fainted but, she seemed like a well enough person to get to know_".

" _Whoa! She fainted! Why_?", Grace asked acting like her brother was when he was awaken and full of pranks.

" _Oh! that! Ask your father?",_ Sarah said before she walked outta the room.

" _Well, she fainted because yesterday she thought I was flirting with her and daddy was not flirting. All I did was tell her that she was beautiful and for her to tell me why she was in the park alone?_", Maxwell said as he was in the fridge looking for something to eat.

" _Daddy!",_ Maggie said walking over to her father and putting her hand on his shoulder, "_ You know as well as me that even when you don't know it girls can read guys like the back of their hands. By the way your describing it u were indeed flirting!"._

_" I was not!"_

"_ Yes you were"_

_" No I was not!"._

" _OK! ",_ Maggie said then, whispered , " _So flirtatious"_ she now went into the living room.

"_ Daddy_.", Grace said quietly, " _Um, I think Maggie's right even though I know of non such how to flirt but, u were probably giving her the eye without noticing u were!"_. Grace also went into the living room.

Maxwell didn't want to come across as flirting but, maybe he was flirting.

It was a different picture at the fine house.

" _Ma! He was flirting! I know how women and guys flirt he was and I thought he'd be one of my best friends!",_ Fran said before she got a spoonful of Rocky Road ice cream.

"_ I don't even know this Sheffield person how can I be of assistance_", Sylvia asked as she got a spoonful of her own tub of rocky road ice cream.

"_ I thought he wasn't like Danny, I thought... who cares what I thought! I'm never gonna think it again!",_ She said angrily.

"_ Well, darling. I'm sorry that after the second day you met HIM you got a heartbroken! I truly am! but, you know what you cant be wasting your years eating Rockey Road like me! You'd end up looking like me!"_, Sylvia said and than stood up to show her.

Fran pushed away the ice cream and had her head on the table that smelled like fried chicken.

" _MA! Did you eat chicken today and didn't save me any! AGAIN"_, Fran said really wanting chicken now. " _Ma! I'll be back I'm go to the chicken place on the corner!_", Fran said as she was getting outta her sit.

"_ Get me some too!",_ Sylvia yelled from the kitchen.

" _No Ma! You already had some!",_ Fran said as she got her coat from the chair.

Fran opened the door and closed the door. She walked down five sets of step once she got to the bottom she was in tears. She couldn't stop thinking of Maxwell, he was so calm and cute and he just was such a gentleman. The chicken place was right on the corner so , she really had no time to think and/or cry. She opened the door to the chicken store and said,

"_ Hey Paul. What's up!",_ Fran said to the butcher.

" _Hey Fran! Nothing much, just chilling chicken. ha ha!",_ Paul the butcher said.

"_Let me get 4 fried chicken pieces and fries with ketchup and mustard. Extra salt please!",_ Fran said her back against the wall.

" _Gothca Fran!",_ Paul said with a smile.

She couldn't help think he was the friend she could learn to love. She hung her head. Her phone was vibrating , someone was calling her. It was ...

**Two chapters in one day Ur so lucky**

**R&R please!**

*** BUBBLE GUM***


	4. The Strange Encouter

**The Strange Encounter**

Maxwell. Maxwell was calling her to apologize for the park and he did it because his wife was sleep. He met the girl yesterday, he didn't wanna lose a friend over meeting his wife. Fran was still waiting for her chicken when he calling.

She answered and said", _Maxwell Sheffield! Don't call me another time in your life! You could have told me about them! I mean, how inconsiderate! Goodbye forever!"._

"_ Fran! Wait! Let me.. Hello? Hello? Fran!",_ he screamed in the office receiver.

He slammed the phone done and rubbed his temples. Niles just seem to be coming in to the office to give him his aspirin.

" _Good evening sir! R u OK?",_ Niles said while sitting down the office desk

. " _Niles! I don't know what to do! What do you do when you meet someone one day and the next they don't even want anything to do with u?"_ Maxwell said taking the glass of water from Niles and drinking it.

Niles sigh, " _Sir! I know mostly everything but, this one I don't think I can do you good on this situation sir_", Niles said before he left the room.

...

Fran's chicken was done by the time the conversation was over.

_"Order up!",_ Paul shouted behind the counter.

"_ Thanks Paul!",_ Fran said as she pulled out a 20. "_ Paul! Keep the change!",_ Fran said as she took the food.

"_ Thanks Frannie_!", Paul said.

As Fran walked outta the chicken store , she gotta feeling that something good will happen to her. She walked back up the steps to her house. She didn't know why that every time she meets someone , something happens to it or her. When she got to the door she couldn't wait to smash this chicken in her hands right now.

" _Ma! We can split this if u want but, we have to... What R u doing here!_", She looked surprised in the doorway.

Terrence Nivens stood up as he saw her. " _Fran! Baby! Come give Ur BFF a great big bear hug_!", he said as he walked over to her and wrapped his strong arms around her back.

" _It's so good to see you since you've been in California for 5 years. I've missed you loads! What are you doing here_!", Fran said as she led him to the couch with plastic on them.

Ma came over to the couch, " _Put on some blush!",_ she whispered tan smiled at Terrence.

"_ Ma!",_ Fran shouted, "_ Go watch the game with daddy!"._

Terrence just smiled his goofy smile she'd become so found of 5 years ago!

"_ Well, to explain why I'm here. I'm here because I've got called to be on Broadway_!", Terrence told her excitedly.

"_ Broadway! Terrence this is so exciting! Who are you starring for? What show are you going to be in? Do I get to meet Barbra Streisand_?", Fran said jumping up and down.

"_ Fran! Fran! Calm down! I'm starring for Andrew Lloyd Webber, I'm be in Love Never Dies, and sadly even though i would love to meet Barbra Streisand just like you",_ than he thought, "_ Maybe even more"._

"_ OH! No buster! No one not even my mother loves Barbra Streisand more than i do!",_ Fran said standing when she said this.

"_ How'd you?",_ Terrence began.

" _Don't even think i cant read Streisand thoughts!_", Fran said again, "_ I think you should leave because it's getting late and I have to wake up earlier to watch Let's Make A Deal which comes on at 9am. so, we'll meet up tomorrow. Say 1 or 2pm. Price Is Right comes on at 12",_ Fran said standing to lead him to the door.

_" OK! We can go to the Russian Tea Room , I hear that they have the best clams in town!_", Terrence said opening the door.

" _Well, we'll see about that won't we!",_ Fran said smiling and then, laughed. She covered her mouth to stop her laugh.

" _OK, I've missed you so much! You don't know_", he said as he pulled her into his embrace.

_" You don't know how much I've missed you right now_" he whispered into his soft ear.

Terrence left the house. Fran was speechless, her best friend has come to her house and wanted to have lunch. Now, she'd have to figure out what to wear!

**I hope you'd like this chapter please R&R the things I post PLEASE!**

*** BUBBLE GUM***


	5. The Perfect Lunch

**The Perfect Lunch**

The next morning, Fran got up but, didn't wanna open her eyes. She was dreaming of Maxwell. Of him and her going to diner and dancing and going home and making love for the first time in there lives. She'd wish one day but, not now that that'll come true but, not today. It's now 8 in the morning, she had to find the perfect outfit to wear to lunch with Terrence! She went to her closet and picked out her fave pair of jean and her t-shirt( color all different colors), with a awesome blazer, and a matching earrings and bracelet. By, the time she was done that it was 9:00am! An hour always works!( unless they're talking bout her hair).

"_Oh my gosh! It coming on!",_ she said before turning on her TV in her bedroom. " _Thank god! It just came on! There he is! Whoo hoo_!"

5 minutes into the show, she knew all 5 prices of the ketchup and mustard couple who wants to go to Japan for an anniversary!

" _Why can't I be a wife and have an anniversary!"_, she said sobbing lightly. "_ Why can't I just do something right for a change! GOD_!"

She finish watching all the shows until 1. She about to get dressed when someone text her.

"_I'll come and get u at 2 kk, Frannie?"_

_" KK Terrence! See you then"_

"_ Wait! The last time I said that everything fell apart! Disaster up ahead crew!"_ she thought as she was putting on her shirt.

She first put on her clothes, then it took 40 minutes until her hair was teased up perfectly. She put on some Fearless perfume by Taylor Swift. She thought, " I can find out how he's been, I can tell him about the other day and everything". " It's just gonna be perfect", She had a goofy smile on her face. She went out to get cake from the kitchen, ( even though she was going to lunch i a few minutes!). She walked pass the door when, the doorbell rang! She opened the door and saw Terrence!

"_ Terrence! What a pleasant surprise! Even though i knew you were coming! HA!",_ Fran said as she was leading him inside.

Terrence had on a dark brown polo shirt, with with blue jeans and brown loafers. He'd look stunning! From what she could see! She thought she look good but, he looked better.

"_ Frannie! You look exquisite!",_ he said as he kissed both her cheeks. "_ Ready to go?"_

" _Yes! Let me get my coat from my room_!", Fran said as she headed for her bedroom.

Sylvia seemed to walked into the room as Fran was exiting.

" _Hey Terrence! What are you doing here?",_ Sylvia seemed to say like she was pushing.

"_ I am taking your daughter to the Russian Tea Room for lunch and to catch up_!", Terrence was now smiling.

"_ MA! You better not be snooping!",_ Fran said as she came into the room and was now on Terrence's arm, "_ We have to go_!"

Fran and Terrence went out of the door and ran to the car and just talked all the way to the Russian Tea Room which, took them 15 minutes to be there. Fran didn't notice that California didn't change people like, Terrence. Real and natural. They noticed that even though they've part, there friendship was still attached. When, they got to the Tea Room they started talking like, high school pals.

" _So, crazy's thing u did in Cali?",_ Fran asked him.

" _Oh! Well... I got it! Picture Beyonce wanted something to drink instead of giving her an organic drink i gave her toilet bowl water! and guess what?"_

" _What?",_ Fran asked really interested.

"_ She drank it and thought it was water from the faucet_!", Terence said than bawled up laughing.

Fran and Terrence had a fit laughing.

"_ Why'd you do it! That's disgusting_!", Fran said really said for her.

" _Picture yourself being caught on fire when, you forgot your line on All My Children and she was the guest star!"_

" _OH MY GOSH! Why would u do that Beyonce sat my best friend on fire like that_!", Fran said and nudged his arm.

" _She probably had her reasons but, it's no reason for me to be set me afire_?", Terrence said half joking and half serious.

Their waitress Daphne come and ordered their drinks. Fran got an Coke and Terrence got an lemonade mixed with Hi- C Orange combo.

" _Really! You still love that after all these years! I used to love that but, you weren't here so, no that's not for me!",_ Fran said smiling.

"_ So... What's the crazy's thing you've done since I was gone?"_ Terrence asked her, wanting what crazy thing she'd done in the last 5 years!

" _Uh! Well, I thought some one was my secert admirer and than, I got an billboard asking the dude to be my valentine and Me, and Val, You remember Val?",_ Fran said and than changed the subject.

"_ Oh yeah. how's she? Still... VAL?_", Terrence asked as their drinks were delivered to their table.

" _Yeah, Val is Val"_, Fran said and than laughed. Fran sipped her soda. "_ So, there I was hanging by a string when Val did something unexpected!"_

_..._

At this moment, Maxwell was at the theatre with his assistant C.C. Babcock.

" _Maxwell! What are we going to do about this play we have a backer's meeting later and Ur in the clouds!"_, C.C. said annoyed that he wasn't paying attention to anything she was saying now or then.

"_ Oh C.C. The day before yesterday I met the mostly lovely women that you could imagine, and now I've lost her_! ", Maxwell said. then, putting his left hand in his hand, " _Maybe forever!"_

"_Maxwell stop this grief and get over her! I'm your friend! and the bellboy!",_ C.C. said angrily.

" _OK! C.C. you hold it down here I'm going to the Russian Tea Room for a drink_.

He got up and got his coat. the limo was still outside from this morning dropping him at the theatre and staying there just in case he needed him, which by the looks of it.

" _Stop Maxwell, stop thinking of her! Go to the park and just walk around u wont think of her that much_!", he thought on the way to the Russian Tea room, " _Driver please go to Central Park please just turn the corner please_!".

The driver turned the corner and drove past the Russian Tea Party. That's a good thing on his part because he would've thought that Fran had moved on with another guy after they kinda broke up( friendship wise!). Maxwell had his head on the window when he turned the corner he thought he saw Fran walk out with someone but, it could just been his mind playing dirty tricks!

"_ She couldn't could she_!", Maxwell thought.

...

"_Oh Terrence! Your right those were some good clams! Dang! Can't you pick it" Pick your teeth you got the muscle in your front teeth!",_ Fran said seriously.

Terrence started to pick his front teeth.

"_ So, now where do you want to head i hear Central Park is as beautiful as u this time of year_", Terrence said and slipped up on the beautiful.

" _Wat the heck_!" Fran said as they started walking, " _You said I was beautiful!"_

"_ No I didn't"_

_" Yes U did" Fran said._

_" No I didn't"_

_" OK, so flirtatious_", Fran said, than stopped.

" _What! Frannie!"_

_"_ _I have a feeling someone said that before!"_ Fran said suspisously.

"_ Come on Fran let's go!",_ Terrence said from the corner. " _Let's go have fun for old time sakes!"_

So, they walked the long way turning corners and everything. Talking about careers and school. Fran told her about the situation that happened Friday before he came over. He was sypathic "not, like Maxwell", she thought.

They walked for 5 mintues before they got to the park and saw the flowers and historic figures. It didn't take lng to see where they were walking near. They were walking near the playground and the bench that Maxwell and herself met 3 days ago. She started to cy again.

" _Why are u crying it's a beautiful day!"_

" _Rmember when ! told u about Maxwell and wife thing. Well, uh that's the bench we met on is right there"_

Terrence turned around.

" _You mean that bench where the guy is sobbing uncontrolably?"_

Now, Fran looked and there it was Maxwell sobbing on the park bench.

"_There's two reaon he could be sobing he misses me or he lost a deal producing"_

"_ FRAN_!", Maxwell shouted and looked at the sky.

"_ Maxwell!",_ Fran shouted behind a big rock. She was gonna torture him like no tommorow.

"_ Fran! Oh Fran I'm sorry!",_ Maxwell said to the sky now standig.

"_ Too late! you should've thought about that before u lied. Jerk!",_ Fran shouted.

" _No Fran! Don't go Fran!",_ Maxwell was losing her all over again.

Terrence and Fran burst int a fit of laughter.

"_ That was a classic Fran move!",_ Terrence said giving her a high five.

_" Now this is a perfect date_!"

*** BUBBLE GUM***


	6. My Feelings

My Feelings

When Fran got home, she felt 18 again. Terrence had to go negotiate with a producer because he/she wants him to be his play called " The Widower". Fran went into the kitchen to think. When, she was in the kitchen, she sat down in the chair she sat in when she talk to MA about her problems.

" _I feel bad now. I mean I amused both of us but, Maxwell looked heart broken_", she thought, " _He's known me for what 2 1/2 days, he can't feel that bad . Plus, he has a gorgeous family and I'm a shmegegge". _

Sylvia did hear the door but, knew her daughter was in the kitchen. Sylvia came in the kitchen, and saw Fran sitting and not saying a word.

" _Your not a shmegegge!",_ Sylvia said walking to the sit next to her. Fran turned around to see her mother sitting down in the chair next to her.

"_ MA! How'd you know I was thinking about myself being a shmegegge_!", Fran said. " _He's just ... I'm not...upper class. I'm middle class! and well yea! I happy I have Terrence to make me think I'm upper class!. Like, we're upper class together!_" ,Fran said to her mother.

"_ Well, baby girl! Enjoy this feeling and move from him. It's not like he was your boyfriend or lover! You could really use both of those things!",_ Sylvia said. _" He...NVM!",_ Fran said putting both hands on her face.

"_ I'm going to the park , I have to think!",_ Fran said walking outta the kitchen.

It took her 20-30 minutes to get there. She had tear stained eyes. She just couldn't get over him. He was so gentle and temperate, warm, and caring. He was what every woman wanted it seemed a perfect woman for the perfect man has already been suited for him. She just walked and walked and walked. She just didn't know what to do! What she could think about , she had nothing come to mind! She pictured them in a house in Florida,1-3 children because he already had 3 so that would be a challenge but, she could manage and her mom in Boca. She had it all planned, planed yeah. Nothing, in her life went as planned. Gosh! Her prom didn't go as planned! nothing ever, changed. The only thing that ever changed in her life was the year, and still nothing seemed to change she kept the same was her age. She just kept crying on, but, she had to put on a happy face. She wondered why she was crying and she told him everything.

" _He's probably laughing at my pathetic life, I would be_!", Fran said walking to a statue. "_ I mean, I'm a shmegegge and he a big producer!"_

Tears that day flowed for the both of them.

...

Maxwell couldn't get her outta her mind but, he had to he had to go negotiate with an actor to be in his production "The Widower". He hopped in his car and he rode to the theatre which took him 20-25 minute's to get there. When, he got there the actor was already there. By the looks of the papers his name was, Terrence Nivens? He never heard of this person, he was a soap opera star so he was must be good.

" _Terrence! Nice to meet you! Maxwell Sheffield, how do you do?",_ he said as he had his hand out for an handshake.

_' I'm good and u?",_ Terrence said shaking his hand.

" _Great! Who's this? I need to know most everyone here at this meeting in this",_ he was emphasized this words, " _BIG THEATRE_!".

" _Well, Terrence I'm C.C. Babcock, Maxwell's assistant",_ C.C. said shaking his hand with a firm grip.

_"__ So, shall we sit__!",_ Maxwell said motioning to the sits.

For about an hour, they were discussing what the play was about, how the play going go, who's Terrence's character is, the accommodations he's gonna have, and etc. They came to an agreement that Terrence is gonna play The Widower, he could choose someone to play his late wife, he said it's a secret.

" _Terrence! I will leave it up to you who u want your late wife to be so we'll see u guys Monday_!", Maxwell said shaking his hand for a goodbye.

" _Goodbye, Mr. Sheffield! I'll see you guys at 3 on Monday! Is that good_?" Terrence asked while he was getting up to leave.

" _Good to see you! I believe with you in the show it's gonna be a huge hit_!", Maxwell said grinning the grin he did when he was utterly excited.

" _Yea, we're gonna kill Webber with this one",_ C.C. said walking to the door and holding it open for the guys.

" _See you!",_ Terrence said walking in the way of his home in New York.

"_ Well, C.C. I'm go home and get into bed it's late",_ Maxwell said calling his limo.

" _OK, I'll go home to!",_ C.C. said walking the other way opposite to Terrence's."_ See you Monday_!", Maxwell said as he got into his limo.

Maxwell went home in 5-10minutes. When, he got there the light's were out and saw no-one in site of the foyer. He trudged upstairs, before he went to his bedroom he had to check on his children. First, he checked on Maggie.

"_ Sound asleep",_ he whispered as he saw a book next to her. He kissed her forehead and brushed blond hair out of her face. Next, he checked on the mischievous Brighton. Like always, he was asleep next to his game boy. He was playing it before bed. He kissed him on his forehead as similar as he did to Maggie. Lastly, (before heading to bed himself) he checked on his adorable and rarely strange daughter Gracie. Like, every night, she was sleep with her teddy bear Teddy KissMyShoes.

He kissed her forehead, and said "_Good night to the both of you_", than he thought, "_Even though you can't hear me! Ha"_ He came out of little Gracie's room and he was going to retire to his room now. He opened his room door, and he saw his beautiful wife Sarah sound asleep. He took off his clothes( not his underwear) and climbed into bed next to his wife. He put his strong arms around her, he knew he was meant to be here but, his mind always be wondered what life would be like with Fran as his friend. He fell asleep 5 minutes of thinking, he fell into a deep sleep. The next day wasn't gonna be as good as this one was. ( Good than, bad for the both of them). Same thing's gonna happen tomorrow but is not gonna be pretty.


	7. The Accident

**The Accident**

Max awoke with a start. He had a dream that Sarah died, she got hit by something, that's when he woke up. Max didn't know what to do bout the dream. Seems though Fran had a strange dream to but, she dreamed that Maxwell wife Sarah died from a car crash she didn't know what it meant but, she ignored it.

"_I'm going to the park",_ they both thought.

So, at 10pm they both went to the park. It took Fran about 15-45minutes, it took Maxwell like 20-40minutes. When, they got there they just walked but, they were at different sides of the park. Fran walked slow but, Maxwell walked fast.

"_ What did that dream mean",_ Maxwell thought, "_ I'm not wanting my wife to die! I love her!"_

"_ I don't understand if he's my friend I would want him to be happy. He would never be happy with me_", Fran thought walking past the boulder she played that trick on Maxwell yesterday. She felt sad again.

" _If she did die, that would break the family's heart. I mean, why would I think such things_", Maxwell said walking by the bench Fran and Max met at a couple days ago( 3 days ago to be exact!). He was looking at floor , he looked at the bench. He started to cry, he didn't know why but, he cried and then looked up. When he looked up he saw none other than Fran!

"_ Fran!",_ he said in a looked up at the exact same moment, she was able to melt into his olive green eyes.

" _Max! Uh, hi, hello? how do you do? I don't know what to say_!", Fran said.

" _Say you'll let me explain! Please! ",_ Maxwell said his hands together.

" _I need to say what I gotta say! Sit down_!" .

" _Right_.", Fran said pointing at the bench, " _OK. Well, I don't know if your wife will approve of u talking to a...me?",_ Fran said shrugging.

" _OK. I gotta say I miss you. I'm sorry that you met my kid and wife that way. I think I was flirting, I talked to my daugther and she told me I was flirting but, I wasn't trying to be that way. I've liked texting and talking to u that day we met. I like your friendship. I would like to keep this friendship with you. I've missed two days have been gray, no they've been unpleasant. You've been on my mind non- stop, I don't know why I tried to shake you out but, you're to enchanting to not let go_", Max said with the utter most feeling.

" _OK. I might have thrown it outta proportions. I mean, u were flirting but, maybe it was just playful. I mean, you are a nice, gentle, British accent_", oh she cracked up at saying this, _" All kidding aside. I've missed you so, much. I don't know why but, you are the best man I've ever known for 2 1/2 days!"_

Maxwell smiled his grin that's so, ravishing. "_ Can we start over ad be friends again no signs and no secerts_", Maxwell said holding his hand out for a handshake this time, like the first day they met.

" _OK. I accept this!_", Fran said shaking his hand. They shook hands for what seemed like 2 second before things got interesting. He leaned in ward, she leaned. They had kissed on the historic bench of there first meeting. Their kiss had so much passion, that it seemed like forever. no-one would know, they were only a little bit of people in the park. They broke apart, and stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever. They turned to think about what just happened but, they saw Sarah!

" _You fool!",_ Sarah said with tears in her eyes.

Sarah ran, she just ran. She had to get and Max followed closely behind her until, she got in the town car and drove off. Maxwell went into a taxi, Fran followed and told the cab driver to follow Sarah's car. They followed her for two blocks. It was a green light, they seemed to be at a yellow light on the second street. There was a drunken driver going 60 miles an hour, at a red light. The drunken driver had gone over the white line, and hit ...

_" Uh no!",_ Fran said.


	8. A Promise

A Promise

It was Sarah!

_" Uh no!",_ Fran said hands over her mouth. .

Maxwell witnessed this with Fran, who was now crying. Maxwell couldn't believe his love, his soul, his whole life was gone because of his actions.

"_ Oh Maxwell! I'm so sorry!",_ Fran said obviously still in shock.

"_ ...",_ that was all that came from Maxwell, until he dropped to his knees and started crying.

"_ I cant.. she couldn't have... What about the...",_ Maxwell said in between sobs.

_"Max! It's not any of our faults!",_ she said standing him up, "_ It's the driver's fault!"._

"_ No! It's my fault! If I wouldn't have kissed you then! We would be in this situation! Problem, what do I tell my children?"_, Maxwell asked himself but, aloud.

_" You tell them...",_ Fran began to say but, Maxwell cut her off.

"_ You know what, we can't see each other anymore. I need time_."Maxwell kinda said loud enough to her her feelings, _" You kinda caused this starting 3 bloody days ago!",_ he now had anger against Fran.

" Know what this ride is free", the taxi driver said from the front seat directly to Maxwell.

"_ You know what! I never wanted to kiss you! You spoiled Brit! She was a lovely person indeed but, you can't blame this on me Tell your children that she loved them too much for words_", she yelled, _"Tell them you won't be seeing that lady anymore ever!_", Fran said getting her purse and walking off liked she did 2 days ago.

Maxwell got into the cab and went home. He was at the house , and when he was in the front of it she had to collect himself and wipe his tears away.

"_ I'm tell him that mommy went up north they probably won't know and hate me but, I don't want them to be deary and sad._ ", he thought, " _They're gonna hate me for this later."_

Maxwell twisted the knob. Niles, was just coming into the for to check the mail which is what he was suppose to do earlier before the master came home.

_" Hello, sir. How was the park?",_ Niles said with a light smile on his face.

"_ Niles!",_ Maxwell said quietly, " I will like to see you in my office now!"

_" OK sir!"_

They both walked to the study where Maxwell worked while at home. When they got into the office Maxwell shut the door behind him, and began to pace the floor.

_" Sit down old man_!", he sad softly, _' This is complicating to say"_

" _Oh say it I can take it! What happened did someone die? Where's Sarah she told me she was gonna see if u were OK but, you don't look OK sir"._

"_ Good god! She came looking for me man! I did something she didn't like so, she rushed off in the town car and I followed her in a taxi car so she was crossing the intersection and there was a truck...",_ Maxwell said almost breaking down but, keeping his composure.

_"..."_, just like Maxwell this came from Niles. " _She couldn't have died she's strong lady but I know Maxwell he wouldn't lie about his wife's death! Oh my god! Sarah! the children what are they gonna think, how will they react?"._ He had the strength to say "_ I'm so sorry What did u so that was so horrible?"_

_" I can't tell you! It's not important!",_ Maxwell said looking outside to the terrace.

"_ If she gone because of some actions u did to upset her I deserve to know! Just like the kids should",_ Niles blurted out.

_" Niles!",_ he exaggerated, "_ If I tell you the whole house would know I can't do that to the house. It'll be devastating!_" Maxwell said now in his Green large office chair which is also plush.

"_ Tell me I'll swear to you. I won't tell_", Niles said left hand up to swear.

"_ I kissed Fran!",_ Maxwell said and then plopped his head into his hands which were on the table fumbling with a blue inked pen.

"_ You! how could! She loves you sir! May I ask why_", Niles said screaming at first, but, kept his composure now.

"_ I couldn't not do it! If you just saw her today, you would know how I felt at that moment_", Maxwell said.

"_ So, I'm presuming you caused Sarah death sir_", Niles said still by his side.

"_ No! It's the driver's fault_!", then, Max thought about it, "_ Don't deny that you were thinking you caused it, then you mysteriously blamed Fran!"._

"_Niles, can you go and round up the children?",_ Max said running his hands in his soft hair.

"_ Right away sir!",_ Niles said.

When Niles closed the door o the office, he burst out in tears. He loved Sarah, ( in a professional way!), she was the friend , he ha but, rarely talked too about regular things. He pulled himself together before h went in search of the children. He went to Gracie's room, they weren't there. Next was Brighton's room, to here either.

" _Where in the world..",_ Niles thought on the way to Maggie's room.

"_ Children our father wants..",_ he stopped in the middle of the was a person in the rocking chair, rocking Gracie.

It was Sarah! She was in the outfit she left in this morning before the crash.

" _Children. You will not see me I a very long time I have gone away, look at the sky if, the sun shines on our face. I'm here with you always in our hearts. I love you all so very much, I know daddy and Niles will take extra special care of all of you_", Sarah said hugging Gracie close to her heart.

"_ Mommy! Where are you!",_ Grace said crying.

" _I'm somewhere far away baby, and I won't be home in a long long time",_ Sarah said talking to all three children, " _But, I will be with you watching out for u your whole lives. Now, go and wipe Ur tears. you don't need to cry for me_", Sarah said standing. Then, hugging all 3 of her adorable children." now go!"

They did what they were told and went to the bathroom, to wipe there tears. Niles was around the corner so, the children wouldn't see him. He heard the whole conversation.

"_ May speak with you Niles_?", Sarah said standing next to the rocking chair.

"_ Sarah! Oh my god, you weren't suppose to be driving the town car, we have people for that!",_ Niles said as he sat on Maggie's bed.

" _OK, point taken but, Maxwell wasn't suppose to be kissing that woman, I'm the person for that._ ", she looked down, like she was gonna cry, _" I was the person for that_".

"_ Sarah, he feels really bad, devastated even for his actions. He wish he could take them back. He wants you, and only you for 11 years. I will do anything in my power to protect those children like my life depended on it"._

Sarah touched Niles face and sigh, " _That's exactly what I wanted to hear!". _

Then, she kissed his cheek and gave him a hug and disappeared.

" _Thank you!",_ Niles said before going back downstairs to tell Max that he told the children about the accident.

When, he got to the door , he turned the knob and walked in normally.

" _Sir, the children have been informed about there mother's whereabouts_", Niles said to Maxwell with a tear stained eyes.

"_ Thanks Niles_", Max said giving him a slight smile.

"_ Now, I have some work to do so...",_ Maxwell said picking up a blue pen and, started to work.

This is how thing were gonna be for a 2 days. Until, Monday when unexpected lover paths cross again.

*** BUBBLE GUM* **


	9. Have To accept This

Have To Accept this

Maxwell woke up.

"I wonder who Terrence chose to be his late wife?", Max thought, "_ I sure hope she's beautiful"._

So, he got up and went to his closet and grabbed his green tweed jacket, with dress pants, and brown loafers. He brushed his pearly white teeth and combed his soft black hair with a gray streak. He went down the grand staircase. He went to the closet next to the door and grabbed his coat, and briefcase. 5 second later, he was in the back of his limo. 20-25 minutes later, he was at theatre. when, he emerged from his limo he saw C.C.

_" Hello C.C., it's a beautiful afternoon. Isn't it_?", Maxwell said, trying his hurt this time, but not trying not that very well.

"_ Maxwell"_, C.C. said worriedly, " _What's wrong? You look... not yourself"._

_"What! C.C. have you've been drinking last night?_", Maxwell said, slightly smiling.

"_Oh ha ha! I'm serious_!", C.C. said as they were walking inside the building.

"_ C.C., I'm fine. OK! Come on, we have to go wait for Terrence to arrive_", Maxwell said, breaking off in stride, to the room they met him in.

...

Terrence was walking side by side next to Ms. Francine Fine!

"_ Wait! I'm not good at acing, remember high school The Wizard Of Oz and I bumped into the Tin Man?",_Fran said looking as unhappy as the day he left for Cali.

"_ Frannie! I'm be there, so you'll have me to bump into this time_!", Terence said trying to cheer her up, which he did.

Terrence broke into stride again. They were 20 ft from the entrance. Terrence opened the door, he apparently had to drag Fran across the entrance, she was so nervous. She was plotzing.

"_ Terrence, I have to go to the bathroom_", Fran said taking off her orange fuzzy coat off and hanging it up on the coat hanger.

"_ OK?",_ Terrence said, " _Bathroom is down the hall to the left, we're down this hall to the right and the second door on the left_", he said this before leaving her to find the restrooms. Fran got to the bathroom, all right. She looked at her under arms... she know had sweaty pits!

"_Really! On a important day I have sweaty pits_!", she thought as she plotz her underarms before heading back out there. "_ How'd he convince me into this? Oh yeah, he got me Mala mars_!", she thought.

Terrence at that moment, was telling Max and C.C. all but, good things of Fran.

" _She's vibrant, energetic, fun, beautiful, friendly and just...",_ Terrence stopped his sentence when he heard high heels click on the floor. " _Everyone I'd like you to meet Ms. Francine Fine_!", Terrence said pointing at the doorway.

Maxwell stood up, and looked at the doorway. When, he saw the woman who caused so much trouble in his life, his jaw dropped. Guess what! Fran was just as shocked as he was but, she was good at not showing things.

" _5 years ago, and just yesterday, I told you Fran or Frannie! Gosh! He's great at acting but, his hearing is whack_!", Fran joked.

"_OK!",_Terrence said looking at C.C. and Max.

"_OK_?", Fran said coming over to the table to finally shake C.C's and Max's hands. Max and Fran felt a jolt of electricity when they shook hands. _"Hello, Fran Fine. Terrence's best friend since high school and 5 years after he moved to California_", Fran said. She told them about the Beyonce thing. everyone, except Max was dieing.

Max didn't have the courage to look into those big brown eyes.

_" So, Fran what makes you suitable for the Widower's late wife?",_C.C. asked her.

" _I'm fun, and I'm depressed about something right now so, that'll give me an edge, I can design my own costume, and do my own makeup. I'm a very good listener. Tell me something once, I follow it to the letter"_, Fran said, " _Also, Terrence and I are best friends so, ,if we looked like a couple in high school, I believe we can do that now_"!", Fran said.

"_ Couple? She was the leader and I was the sheepdog_", Terrence said jokingly.

The whole place burst with laughter

The next hour, was spent joking, and laughing. Then, they negotiated how they were suppose to act, how the costumes were suppose to look like, and why Fran wanted the part.

"_ I want to be in your show so, I can have a new alternative , then just staying at home eating tubs of Rocky Road ice cream all day because of my new found sadness_", she was looking at Max when she said the last couple of words. C.C. thought she was kidding when she said things about the Rocky Road ice cream thing.

_"Are you kidding? Rocky Road? Out of depression_", C.C. was hysterical.

" _She's so... not kidding! One time, her sister got married to Barry she ate 2 tubs! and told me all about it!",_Terrence said.

" _No! He is so lieing! I was talking to my mother for 2 hour about how I wanted married life, and she said she wanted that for me too.2 hours later... long story short, I called him and we talked"._

_"I listened to her talk_", Terrence cut in.

"_ Anyway, I basically repeated everything, and ate 1 tub with Ma, and another repeating the conversation to the worst listener in the world_", Fran said poking Terrence arm.

"_ I see Fran's well suited for the role. You got the job. We're done here_", Max said while, he gather his papers. C.C. was still laughing about the tubs of ice cream.

" _Does this woman have a apetite on her or what_?", C.C. asked Maxwell.

He silently chuckled, " _Yes, she sure does_". He chuckled because the brought hotdogs on the day they met, and she devoured her hotdog. Maxwell got up, and shook Fran's hand. He felt the electricity, he'd liked it this time because he hadn't talked to her all meeting.

"_ You'll do."_

_" I'll do, hmmm, I'll show him, I'll make a splash_", Fran thought as he let go of her hand.

Terrence knew she was thinking something so he said:

"_ Don't worry you'll knock ours, there's, and his socks off_", he walked beside her as they were going to get their coats.

"_ Thanks! Are you sure I won't vomit?",_Fran said putting on her fuzzy orange coat.

" _I'm positive! Your and outstanding woman, your not gonna vomit",_Terrence said going out of the door behind C.C.

When, Terrence was outta sight, Max pulled Fran to the side of the entrance to talk.

" _What in the hel... Oh it's only you_", Fran said un-amused.

"_So, I'm sorry! OK. If your working for me your gonna have to talk to me"._

" I_ don't think I'll be talking to you at all, really_!", Fran said, turning around to leave out of the door behind her new friend and best friend.

"_ At least put on a act_!", he whispered to himself, and then thought, " _How are we gonna get through this. If, she's not gonna talk to me. I would be mad if someone blamed me for something I didn't do."_. He walked out of the entrance and looked over to the 3 acquaintances, then thought, "_ She's so beautiful in the moonlight_". He was now looking at Fran, Terrence, and C.C. joke around like old friends. Maxwell never seen C.C. so productive, atcually he never seen her smile before. She has a nice smile.

" _So, what happened when you tripped her_?", C.C. asked Fran.

"_ If it was lunchtime, her face is bound to end up in something, the mashed patatoes_!", Fran said. The trio apprupt with laughter.

"_ Anyone who meets her laughs there socks off!_", he whisphered to himself.

"_ We have to go. It's getting late",_ C.C. shook Fran hand agin, " _You've got the part. Congrads!"_

Maxwell got in the limo. He told the driver " home". C.C. walked in the way of her penthouse.

" _Yo, C.C.!",_Terrence yelled walking her way.

C.C. turned around.

_" How bout Fran and I walk ya home?"._

" _KK, come on Fran!"_, C.C. shouted.

" _Coming",_Fran said running fast to her freinds.

C.C., Terrence and Fran wllked, talked and laughed at all her stories. When, they got to C.C.'s penthouse, Fran hauled 2 cabs, one for Terrence and one for herself.

"_ C.C., thank you for chossing me. I promise I won't let you or down",_Fran said.

" _You won't. Meet at the theatre at 9, we'll have lunch at Max's house at 12, then go back to the theatre for rehearsal at 2. We'll be done the day by 4',_C.C. said to Terrence and Fran.

" _OK, is there something special I have to wear",_Fran asked in the taxi cab.

" _No, wear whatever. Just don't wear a cocunut braa and grass shirt_", C.C. said, jokingly.

"_OK. I'll throw something together! Aha!",_Fran said getting into her cab.

C.C. went into the front door.

Fran couldn't help but, realize that a new friend was made today.


	10. Meeting His Kid

Meeting His Kid

Fran got up around 6. So. she'd have 3 hours to get ready, her looks wasn't that easy. So, she went to her closet, and picked out a boatneck top, patterned convertible skirt, platform Mary Jane's, and a oblong ring. She lay her clothes on d, and went across the hall to take a relaxing cold shower. All her worries about today seemed to melt off as the water came onto her skin, she washed her hair too. She got outta the shower 15 minutes later, when she got out she put on her robe with the flowers on it. Next, she blow dried her hair, which took 30-35 minutes. Next, she sprayed, lathered, oiled, and did alot of things to it to make sure it was teased up perfectly. She went out of the bathroom and went back into her room, she did so ever so quietly because her mother and father was still asleep. She went into the room and checked her clock. 7:30am good just enough time. She put on her outfit right after, she went into the kitchen to have a quick nosh.

" _What! C.C. said nothing about breakfast she said lunch_", she thought as she was getting some lucky charms outta the cabint next to the sink.

So, it took her 5-10 minutes to eat. When, she got to her room it was 7:45pm. She put on her outfit, and put on some perfume that Maxwell and she met. She put it on because she knew it would drive him crazy! After what happened yesterday she was sure what to do that. By, the time she brushed her teeth, washed her face, and put on her outfit it was 8:00am. She had 1 hour to get there by, cab. She had to walk to the corner and got a cab which took 15 minutes to haul a cab. and 45 minutes, to get to Manhattan. She got there 15 minutes before, they were suppose to be there. She checked if the door was open, it was. She went inside, and put her coat up. There was a note on the coat rack.

" _Down this hall, and make a left, go to the end of that hall and open the black doors_", she smiled at the note and started walking. She didn't know who wrote the note but, she had a good feeling it was Maxwell. So, she walked , which she thought took forever. She had to sit down. she was in front of the doors, she pushed them open. She looked around and only saw a big theatre! She never saw anything like this but, this is incredible. There was 1,000 sits, and a giant stage.

" _You can really do a big music number there_", Fran said hands on her hips.

She walked to the stage, she walked up 5 steps, she counted! She had twirled her way to center stage, and she sigh.

"_ Weird! I feel so comfortable on here_", she said, than thought, " _Yet, I vomited on a stage_".

She didn't know what come over her, but she started to sing her favorite song, " Believe in Me", By: Demi Llovato.

_"Don't wanna be afraid_

_I wanna wake up feeling beautiful today_

_And know that I'm OK_

_Cause everyone's perfect in a unusual way_

_You see I_

_Just wanna believe in me"_

Maxwell was behind the right curtain, when she was singing. He didn't know if he heard a more heavenly voice. She sigh, again.

" _She so amazing_!", Maxwell thought, " _Y is she sighing_"

" _This is probably where we're rehearsing to. Cool_!", Fran said before she exited stage right and left to go wait for Terrence and C.C.

When, she left the theatre, Max came out of the curtain. and he sat down on the edge of the stage.

" _Sarah, I love you but, how can being acquaintances with someone be this hard? I want to not want her, but, not wanting her is so hard. She's so irresistible_", Max said.

...

Fran was next to the door when, C.C. then, Terrence came in.

"_ Hello, Fran_!", C.C. said as she took off her coat. She had on a gray business suit. and gray high heels.

"_ Very stylish C.C_.", Fran said giving her a hug.

" _Hey Fran. Nice outfit_!", Terrence said. He took off his coat and revealed his outfit. He had on a black shirt, with blue jeans and black tennis shoes. He one stylish friend!

" _Yo! You look good_!", Fran said before linking arms with her 2 friend and leading them to the theatre.

" _Did you ever see something this gorgeous! This is a amazing sight right here! imagine, this thing was packed full of people_!", Fran said still amazed.

"_ We had this place packed once_!", C.C. said smiling.

" _OK, that's amazing_!", Fran said, " _What if we sell out and then, wow! That'll be amazing_"

The three friend high fived. All this time, they didn't notice Maxwell on stage.

" _Maxwell! Looking good , looking in place. Like, a book_!", C.C. said joking.

" _Said this once, have to say it again. HA HA_!", Maxwell said jumping down from the stage onto the solid ground.

"_ Shall we start, I kinda wanna get on that stage_!", Fran said excitedly.

" _OK, you know your parts_?", Max asked.

" _Yes!",_ Terrence said while dancing.

"_ Fran?",_ Max said

"_ Uh, I just got the part yesterday, the script or at least a note car was not given_", Fran said, than laughed her laugh.

" _Sorry, here it is a script or would u prefer the note card, cause I have that too_?", C.C. said giving her the script, then rummaging in her bag for the note cards.

The theatre abrupt with laughter, and this time Maxwell laughed.

"_ Are we gonna do this or just goof off, which is not unpleasant_!", Terrence said.

" _OK_", Fran said, walking up to the stage, " _Don't get your man pants in a bunch_!".

Maxwell had to laugh at that! That was pure genius!

" _Well, thank you_!", Fran said and curtsied. She never courtesy but, it was funny so, she did.

An hour, or two ( three hours), of rehearing and it look like Terrence and Fran had real chemistry up there. Max knew this would work, ( at first no, but now he can see the money, money, money, Money! Fran was a natural, she sparkled, and the spark was not in her vomit. It was obviously in her performance. When, the play was over, Terrence and Fran held hands like grade school again, and bowed. Max and C.C. stood up and clapped loudly.

"_ Perfect! Fran, try to project your voice. Terrence, just outstanding_", C.C. said to them both.

" _Perfectt! I have 4-10 lines, at the most_", Fran said shaking her head.

"_Well? K but, make sure the audience can understand what Ur saying_?", C.C. said, in the ever nice possible way.\

" _OK, that way better feedback than " Why you up! Your not nervous_!", Fran said half joking, half serious.

" _I started thinking why aren't you doing extra Fran, why aren't you singing? Maybe you can sing before the crash_?", Max said standing for the seat he was sitting in.

"_ Sing! No! I don't think the audience would wanna hear a no one or at least a dieing person sing_", Fran argued.

" _Why not? You can do it!",_ Terrence said nudging her.

Fran walked next to Terrence, " _You know I haven't sung since 12th grade graduation, what was that like 12-15 years ago_", Fran whispered loud enough to get her point across.

" _Your still a great singer! You need to show your talents and Ur talents is belts out songs_", Terrence whispered into her ear on the stage.

" _I don't think singing will go into this play but, I'll give it a whirl_!", Fran said shrugging.

"_ Excellent_!", Max said, " _You'll be brilliant_!"

"_ Well, that's. Something I ever heard before_", Fran said.

C.C. was just standing there listening to the conversation. she pulled Max to the side.

" _Max, we're asking to much of her, we asked her to be the late wife and that's it! To sing! We don't even know if she can?_", C.C. said, "_ If she can that'll be fantastic! but, we cant take a chance, Andrew is and we're u know!"._

"_ C.C. Have faith in my decision , she can sing. i heard her, if she just sing like she did in the play, she'll go places. Take a chance_!", Max said looking at Fran.

" _Let's go have lunch, at my house. We have somethings to discuss about Saturday!",_ Max said gathering his papers like that day before

"_ Wait! What happening Saturday_?", Terrence and Fran asked.

" _The backer's party_!", C.C. said heading for the door.

" _Backer's party_?", Fran asked heading for the door also.

"_ It's a event when you get money from investors for your play_!", C.C. said.

" _You all are gonna be there!", _Max said excitedly, " _So, wear something smashing_", he said looking at Fran mostly, because she always wore something smashing.

" _OMG! I've got this amazing gown from Macy's last month and I've been saving for something special and it's to die for_!", Fran said walking to the coat hanger.

" _Oh wait, the turquoise one_?", Terrence asked as he got his coat from the coat hanger as well as C.C.

" _That's the one_!", Fran said pointing to Terrence.

"_ I have a tux from blooming dales it OK_?", Terrence said.

They were all walking outside.

" _Shoot! I don't have enough cab fare! Can some loan me a 20_?", Fran asked looking at the trio.

" _Don't be silly! We're all taking the limo! It's now 11: 45. Come on! Pile in_!" Max said ushering everyone into the limo.

Fran went in right after Terrence, was after C.C. then Fran and lastly Max. Fran had a feeling someone behind her, was checking her out! Max. He was checking her out!

The driver, knew to take him home. All, the way to Maxwell's house, they talked about Fran's stories. Fran stories, was just amazing. She talked about her mother, and father, she even talked about her Uncle Stanley! Max just loved the way she lit up when she talked about her family. 20-25 minutes later, they were at his mansion. They all got out of the car, and walked up to the door, when a butler answered the door

" _Oh! Fancy! A butler_!", Fran said, "_ Someone was making big bucks!"._

"_ This is a big place! How much did it cost_?", Terrence asked, "_ I mean, in hence site to Maximus this is a house_".

Niles, just stood there looking and listening to admiration of the house he lived in for 30 years.

" _How do you do sir_?", Niles said when he took Max coat.

Next, he took C.C.'s coat, then, Terrence's then, almost Fran's.

"_ I don't wanna be a bother. I'll hang my own coat!",_ Fran said, "_ What your name? How long you've worked here? Does this job pay good_?".

"_ Thank you! I appreciate your help_", Niles said then, whispered to Niles, " _I like her_!". "_ Niles is the name, I've worked here for 30 years and yes_", He whispered to Fran, " _Not in you life_".

Fran laughed. "_ He might be a new friend indeed, he's hilarious and nice. Say does everyone here have a head of hair_?".

_" Looks that way!",_ Terrence said from the living room.

" Yes, we all do!", Maxwell said smiling. " _Niles, will you get lunch started. We'll_ be in the study?".

All of the worker people, was moved from the living room, to the hallway and lastly to the study. It was so old fashioned, Fran was gonna get used to this room.

" _This room is exquisite! It's so old fashioned! It's like from a 60's movie. It's just like i want my house to be one day, in Florida. That'll be awesome! Basically, I predict you have a wall safe under that picture of Leonardo De Caprio?_", Fran said sitting on the edge of Maxwell's desk.

Maxwell looked at the picture, then looked at her thinking,_ "How did she know_!". " _Thank you for the compliment_!".

"_ Remember, when we stayed up all night watching all your Ma's 60's movie! I swear you ask her any question from a 60's movie and she'd get it right!"_, Terrence said next to Fran. "_ Where would the oldest book be_?"

She got up, went to the bookcase and got a book from the left side of the 5th level # 13 from the left.

" _Great great grandfather gave it to you huh_?", Fran asked.

" _Yes_!", Max said shocked.

Fran looked closely at the dusty green book, " The girl from Kanas and the guy for L.A.", By: Harry Blue.

"_ Oh, I just love this book! I read it 36 times! That's why I started to think about the love life I want_", Fran said dreamily.

"_ I have no love life so, I have nothing to fantasize about_", C.C. said sitting on the plush love seat next to Terrence.

"_ Well, neither do I_!", Fran said putting the book back. " _Maybe, you need to fanatasize because them it'll happen?"._

C.C. rolled her eyes.

" _I never fanatasize of Sarah and I had a perfect love life_!", Max said smiling.

"_ Quick! When does the butler come in_?", Trrence said jumping out of his seat.

" _Now_!", Fran said, when she said that Niles came in as soon as she said that.

" _Sir, lunch is ready_!", Niles said.

" _Shall we_?", Max said. C.C. and Terrence ran outta the office. Max and Fran was the last to leave.

"_ I know your secret!",_ Maxwell said eyeing her.

" _What the! Your crazy_!", Fran said.

"_ You have a talent and I know what it is_", Max said smiling.

"_ Being a quick shopper_?", Fran said innocently.

"_ No_!", Max said. She knew what he was talking about.

" _Let's go! I'm famished_!", Fran said heading out the door, with Max close behind.

They went in the living room and saw Max's daugther Gracie on the couch scratching her head.

" _Sweetie! What are you doing here_?", Max said goign over to Gracie.

_"The nurse said I have lice and sent me home from school_", Grace said scratching her head.

"_ Oh, head lice! That reminds me when I had head lice. Had to go to the pharmacy and get a lice conditioner. It removed it right up_", Fran said to Grace.

"_ I'll take anything, to go to school. Billy Fisher was giving me the eye in math today, but, I had to leave_", Grace said.

"_ Well, sweetie. I'll tell Niles to go get it while I'm at the theatre later_", Max said, " _We have to go to have lunnch with the star of my new show and C.C.",_ Max said.

"_ Hi, I'm Fran Fine_!", Fran said before being pulled into the direction of the dinning room.

"_ I'm Gracie_!", Grace shouted after Fran.

Max and Fran walked into the kitchen with C.C. and Terrence in deep conversation about Saturday.

"_ So, alot of investors come and Max and I get money to produce shows. People dance and talk about the shows they're gonna produce_", C.C. said.

" _Do I have to dance with other ladies_?", Terrence said.

" _Think of it like this, you go single, and come back with a caller! Aha_!", Fran said, drinking some Cranberry Juice.

" _Never happens to me but, yeah think of it like that",_ C.C. said.

" _I never go for women, I go for money_!", Max said.

" _So, let's get this straighet we get to go and dance with rich men and women_?", Fran asked.

" _Yes, but look charming so, they give us money_!", Max said, picking up his sandwhich.

_"If only they were jewish_!", Fran said, then laughed.

Terrence laughed along with her.

"_ What's so great about jewish guys_?", C.C. asked.

Fran fainted. Terrence hopped up, and helped her up back on her feet.

" _What are you? Insane? # 1 rule never say those words ever again_", Terrence said to C.C.

" _Are you OK_?", Max said puttig his hand ong herleft shoulder.

" _I'm sorry_!", c.C. said

"_ I'm OK Change the subject_?", Fran said, "_ Anyone here at this table watch Lat's Make A Deal or the Price Is Right_", Fran said.

Terrence and Max raised their hands.

She turned to Terrence, " _You I know watch it_", she turned to Maxwell " _You? I don't really know. don't you be watching The English Channel_", Fran said, and ate the sandwhich on her plate.

Everyone, laughed, even Max.

Max looked at his watch, it said 1;30pm!

"_ We have to go! and pratice_!", Max said.

Everyone left the table, Fran was the only one ho took her sandwhich with her. She stopped Max from leaving.

"_ I'm hungry and I hate to waste_", Fran said.

Max chuckled.

" _Both of your children are adorable. They look like Sarah_", Fran said, smiling.

Max chuckled too, "_Thank you, and your always hungry_".

"_ No I am not_!"

" _Seems you are_".

" _No, I'm.. whatever_!", Fran said walking out of the dining room, to the living.

"_ Oh my gosh! Aren't ya'll slow butt faces_", C.C. said.

Terrence laughed but, stopped when he saw Fran looking at him with her glare.

"_ You stupid_!", Fran said to C.C. and Terrence.

They piled in the limo. It took them 20-25 minutes to get to the theatre, everyone was excited, even Fran. She was nervous, but excited to sing. She do it by herself, but, never in public. When, they got to the stage, Fran was humming " Never Met you Yet", By: Micheal Bubble. Max loved that song, he moved his head in the time to tune. She was extravagant!

"_ How does a song work_?", Fran asked Max.

" _I don't know. When, you get into the car, sing something you can feel_", Max said.

"_ OK_", Fran said and shrugged.

They ran through the play like, clock work. when, it got to Fran's singing part, she sang quietly.

"_ I need to get some lice conditioner_

_ She's sctraching her head_

_ This will really help her, or I'm dead!_

_ If I can't get it she'll be sctrachng day and night!_

_ That'll give me such a fright!"_

Max looked at her with wide eyes.

" _If she's nervous, we shouldn't make, her do it_!", C.C. said.

" _Uh, can I turn out the radio and start singing_?", Fran asked.

" _That'll d_o!", Max said, " _Run it again_".

So, she got in the car and turned on the radio, and " Catch Me", By: Demi Lovato was playing. She sang it beautifully.

_Before I fall_

_Kiss me quick_

_but make it last_

_so I can see how badly this will hurt '_

_when you say goodbye_

_keep it sweet_

_keep it slow_

_let the future _

_and don't let go_

_Cause tonigh i might fall too soon _

_into this beautiful moonlight_

_but your so hypnotizing_

_you've got me laughing while i sing_

_ you've got me smiling in my sleep_

_and i can see this unraveling _

_your love is where I'm falling_

_so please don't catch me_

_you see this heart_

_wont settle down_

_like child running scared from a clown _

_I'm terrified of what you do_

_my stomach screams just when i loo at you_

_run far away so i can breath_

_Even thought you're far from suffocating me_

_i cant set my hopes too high cause_

_every hello end in a goodbye_

_but your so hypnotizing_

_you've got me laughing while i sing_

_ you've got me smiling in my sleep_

_and i can see this unraveling _

_your love is where I'm falling_

_so please don't catch me_

_so now you see_

_why I'm scared_

_I cant open up my heart without a care_

_ but here I go it's what i feel_

_ and for the first time in my life i know it's real_

_but your so hypnotizing_

_you've got me laughing while i sing_

_ you've got me smiling in my sleep_

_and i can see this unraveling _

_your love is where I'm falling_

_so please don't catch me_

_and if it's love_

_please don't break me_

_I'm giving up so please catch me!_

Max and C.C. was on the edge of there sits smiling.

The rest of the play went according to plan.

At the end of the performance, Max and C.C. gave them a standing ovation. The first day, of rehearsal and they brought the house down.

"_ Fantastic. Just brilliant_!", Max said running to the stage.

" _So, Fran how'd it feel_?", Terrence asked coming closer to her.

" _Pretty good. Felt like I never stopped_", Fran said, " _Wait_!".

Fran started looked on the floor.

"_ What?",_ Max asked quizzically.

"_ I'm looking for my vomit_?", Fran said still looking on the floor.

Everyone laughed.

Max hugged her, "_ You were stunning!"._

" _You really think so_?", Fran said looking into his olive colored eyes.

"_ Of course_!", Max said looking into his big brown eyes.

"Thanks!", she said leaving his warm embrace, "_ Are you sure? I didn't think I chose the right song. I think I should have sung " Believe In Me" I can put alot of feeling into that one, because... well, ya_!". " _Yo, Terrence slap me five!_", Terrence high fived her. _" You were a awesome widower_!". She laughed.

"_ Why'd you laugh_?", Terrence asked her.

_" Because a awesome widower! That sounds hilarious_!" Fran said twirling around the stage

"_ Fran! You like the Flushing Patti Lebelle_!", C.C. said at the edge of the stage.

" _I wish! Patti Lebelle! Oh my god I love her and all her songs! She's like the woman I wish I could be_!", Fran said.

Max had to file that away for later. He could you still feel her body on his.

"_ I wanna go again, and try " Believe In Me_", Fran said, she didn't ask she said.

She sung that song but, she moved around, moved her hands, and she was into this one. She was telling the audience, that deep down inside , Fran didn't believe in herself, like other people did. At the end, of the song, no-one clapped, no-one made a sound, and everyone was speechless.

"_ If your jaws dropped like that than , I can be the next Celine Dion_!", Fran said smiling.

' _Sorry, Fran! We're just_", Terrence began.

"_ Outstanding_!", Max said, " _That's the song, but there's something I don't understand though. Why did that one have so much feeling than the first one_?", Max asked.

"_ I don't know? I an relate to that one more, one day i will feel like I'm somehow different,my mother will be proud of! I'll stop being a shemegge_!", Fran said sitting on the edge of the stage.

" _You never_!", Terrence said.

"_ That's kinda the point to " I don't wanna be afraid". I want to tell people that I think of myself as a lump or or a shemegge! I think all i have to offer the world is laughs and big hair!"_, Fran said, then laughed. " _See_!", Fran said.

C.C. got up and went on stage to Fran and gave her a hug. "_ It's OK Fran, I don't didn't believe I could do that but, hey! Look at me now_!", C.C. said gesturing all of her.

"_ You know that a song_", Fran said.

" Yeah, my brother's and sister love that song!", Terrence said , then he got up and started doing the Dougie!

Everyone laughed at him.

" _Your so silly_!", Fran said jumping off the stage and going next to Terrence to hang on his arm.

" _Fran_?", Max asked.

" _Yes_?", Fran replied.

"_ Do you believe you can be brilliant_?", Max asked, " _Because we all think you can be brilliant"._

" Thanks", Fran said, then looked at the clock, which said 4:00pm. "_ I have to go, Ma's expecting me in like 45 minutes. It's apparently bingo night at Grandma Yetta's home. It's bound to be ...interesting. See you tomorrow. Same time?"._

" _Same time_", Max said.

"_ Bye Fran_", C.C. and Terrence said together.

"_ I could drive you, it's on my way_", Max said,

" _Yea, Manhattan is near Flushing_!", Fran said sarcastically.

_" Well, I'm still driving you! I want to make sure you make it home safely_", Max said, smiling.

"_ OK, well... OK_", Fran said walking outta the door, with Max close on her heels. _" Oh, wait! Can we call Niles and ask if he got the lice conditioner on the way?"._

" _We? you said we?",_ Max said.

"_ No, I meant you as in the father_", Fran said, trying cover up the little slip of the tougue.

Fran and Max got into the limo.

Once they got into the limo, Fran told the driver the address.

"_ Call! Now_!", Fran said arm crossed.

"_ OK_",Max said. He had to go to the other side of the limo and use the car phone. the phone rang 3 times before Maggie answered the phone.

" _Hello_?", Maggie said into the cordless receiver.

" _Hello, sweetheart. Can you put Niles on the phone_?", Maxwell asked.

"_ OK, wait a sec_", Maggie walked in to see Niles hand in a rump roast.

"_ Dad's on the phone, he would like to speak with you_", Maggie said with the cordless in hand.

"_ Put it on speaker_?", Niles said.

She pressed the speaker button, put in on the counter, and left to go back into the living room.

" _Yes sir_!", Niles said.

"_ Niles, did you go and get the lice conditioner_?", Max said into the car phone.

" _No, you never told me to_", Niles said, putting the rump roast in the oven.

Max put his hand on his head.

" _So, what did he say_?", Fran asked looking at him.

"_ He said I never told him about the conditioner_", Max said.

"_ You fool! Tell him Fran said that it's OK_", Fran said coming over to the other side, " _Just give me the phone!"_

He gave her the phone.

" _Niles, it's Fran. It's OK, he'll get it on the way to my house to drop me off_", Fran said.

" _Oh OK! Can you pick me up some aspirin?"._

" _Yeah! What kind_?", Fran asked.

"_ knows_", Niles said, "_ Tell him to call on the way home_".

"_ OK, bye_", Fran said.

She hung up the phone and went to the other side of the limo.

" _Sorry! Driving backwards makes me nauseous!_", Fran said.

"_ Oh! Well, mushrooms make me nauseous_!", Maxwell said, chuckled.

They spent the rest of the ride talking about the thing that make them nauseous. They were at CVS Pharmacy in 5-10 minutes.

" Come on!", Fran said getting outta the car.

" _You said gonna get it_", Max said, as he was getting outta the car.

" _Niles, ask e to get him some aspirin, he said you know what kind_!", Fran said.

"_ Well, OK_", Maxwell said.

They went into the store looking like a went for the aspirin first, since it was closest to the door.

Maxwell started looking while Fran went 2 aisles down to look for the lice conditioner. She had a hard time finding it. Max was done before her, so he began to search for her. 2 minutes into searching he found her 2 aisles down.

"_ I can't believe how much she looks like Sarah, I mean caring for Gracie, well not exactly caring for Grace I mean getting conditioner for her and aspirin. Ha ha_", Max thought before he walked over there and began to search along with her.

"_ Find what your looking for_?", Max asked beside her.

She looked at him, "_ Almost, I just cant put my finger on where it is"._

She finally ffound it! The conditioner, was on the top shelf though.

"_ Oh my gosh_!", Fran said.

" _What_!", Max said panicky.

" _Calm down! It's right there on the top shelf but, this time I REALLY cant put my finger on it_", Fran said pointing to the top shelf where there was only 1 more bottle of conditioner left.

" _OK, how bout, I hoist you up by your waist, and you'll reach out and grab it_", Max said.

"_ I don't think that's the best idea. Let's just get a manger_!", Fran said walking in direction of the counters.

So, the manager came, got it of the top shelf and gave it to Fran. The went to the counter and paid for the items. Fran insited she'd pay but, Maxwell wouldn't allow it. So, he paid. they went back to the limo, and started on the way.

Fran told the driver to stop a couple blocks away from her mother's house. She didn't want him to see where she came from. It's embarrassing.

" _I'll just get off here, don't forget aspirin Niles, conditioner Gracie. Tell her to she regular shampoo twice and the lice conditioner once_", Fran instructed Max.

" _Thanks Fran! See you tomorrow_! ", Max said, " _Wait! Why did we have stop all the way up here_?"

"_ Because..",_ she couldn't think up a good lie. "_ Just, good night_".

When, she got home she realized that she and Max were friends again! Her mother would probably be ready, she never missed the refreshments!

She was ready!

" _Ma! you ready_?", Fran asked.

" _Yes, let me just tell Morty we're leaving_", Sylvia said walking to the bedroom and opening the door, " _Morty! We're going to Yetta's_!'.

Fran rolled her eyes.

They took a cab 15 blocks east of the house,10-11 minutes and they were at Yetta's. The first thing they looked for is the... refreshment table!

" _So, you left so early in the morning I didn't get to say good luck, have fun, etc_.", Sylvia said.

"_ Uh, it was good. Max thought, i was a great actress and_", she whispered, "_ singer_".

"_ What was that! Speak up!",_ Sylvia said,walking over to a couple of chairs with a plate.

"_Ma, I sang today! I sung 3 songs and loved doing it. I haven't sung in 12 years. Do you know how awesome I felt singing_?", Fran asked, biting into a spoonful of peas.

"_ So, you sung today and I didn't hear_?", Sylvia asked.

" _Yes!"._

_" Uh, well". _

_" It felt like, I never stopped. Like, singing has been in my life forever_", Fran said her head in her hands, "_ Terrence , C.C. and Max said I was outstanding". _

"_ Bingo, begins in 5 minutes, come to the game room and find a s_eat", the announcer said.

"_ Come, on Ma! I don't want to sit next to Mrs. Bradley! She spits_!", Fran said standing up from the chair.

Sylvia said. Both of the fine woman took their plates with them. Bingo was a huge success! Fran won a box of Godiva chocolate! Very successful indeed!

***BUBBLE GUM***

**THE NEXT CH IS NO TALKING IT TALKING ABOUT REHEARSAL THAT WEEK AND ALL.**

**thanks for viewing my story but( I'm not done yet!) mwahahahaha**


	11. Rehearsals

Rehearsal

That week's rehearsals went, well, not according to plan but, they went so well they' ( Max and C.C.) always gave them a standing ovation. The quartet had lunch at Max's house everyday that week, and basically talked about each other's expectation's for the backer's party Saturday. One thing, their expectation had in common is that it's gonna be a successful night. Fran met all of Max's children, and gave liking to each of their unique personalities. Maggie talked to Fran everyday at her 12:00 lunch. She'd go to the girl's bathroom and tell Fran something Special that happened in her first classes. Fran would always listen attentively to every word. Max all week rode Fran home after rehearsal. On Friday, no rehearsal got done they all went over their checklist for tomorrow night. Max will pick everyone up at 7pm. starting with Fran because, Terrence was up the street from C.C.'s penthouse. When, rehearsal was over Max told everyone to be ready by 6:45pm, and that the event starts at 8pm. Fran thanked Max for everything, starting with the day they met. He said your welcome. They were at the usual spot. She got out, and told him she was proud of him for taking a chance on a girl from Flushing and left. While, the car was moving he thought, " how could I fall in love with an outstanding women a week after my wife died?". He knew he'd fallen and falling hard and he knew she fell for him too. The next night was gonna be the night of all of there lives.


	12. The Posibility Party

**The Possibility Party**

This was it! The night of the backer's party! Everyone was waiting since Monday for this. Dancing, talking, rich men and woman. Fran and C.C. woke up at 8am. Fran called C.C.

" _Hello__",_ C.C. said pouring herself some cereal into a bowl, in her kitchen.

" _Hi C.C. It's me Fran__",_ Fran said. _" I was calling to ask if you'd wanna go and get our nails and hair done together at 12?"_

" _Yeah, we can do that it'll be fun! Meet me at my penthouse at 11:40. There's a salon, down here that'll do wonders for your hair, relaxer, softener. The work_s", C.C. said.

"_ KK, I'll be there bye_", Fran hung up the receiver. She goes into the kitchen. She got a chair, and gets where the fan is, and reach's above the fan and get the Godiva chocolates from bingo at Yetta's. She ate that for 15 minutes before putting it back in her hiding space. She went to her room and got some sweat pants, and a sweat shirt for getting her hair and nails done.

It was 9:00, so she began to watch T.V. At 10:30am, she began to put on her sweats an tennis shoes. She hauled a taxi and made it in front of C.C.'s penthouse at 11:36am. C.C. was outta her penthouse at exactly 11:40pm.

"_ Hey look you early_!",C.C. said, then laughed.

" _Ha ha! So where is this salon_?", Fran asked.

C.C. linked arms with Fran. She began to walk with Fran by her sides. They turned 2 corners before they were in front of Chanel's Beauty Salon: hair and nails.

"_Wow, hope she's good__",_ Fran said looking at C.C.

"_Have faith! "Trust in my decisions" quote from Maxwell Sheffield_", C.C. said opening the door while Fran walked in.

So, C.C. set it all up, they were getting their hair shampooed in less than 15 minutes from entering.

_"__C.C.__?"_ Fran asked.

_"Yes_", C.C. answered.

"_What's was Maxwell's first wife like_?", Fran asked still on her first shampoo

_" She was warm, caring , she loved everything especially their children. She loved Maxwell and his dreams, he'd always take her to the Rainbow Room for dinner and dancing. She was just…."_ , C.C. couldn't finish her sentence.

" _Outstanding?"_ , Fran finished the sentence.

" _Yeah. Anyways, why'd you wanna know_?" , C.C. asked.

_" Oh, uh! No reason_!", Fran was now nervous , how could she love him , she was , and he and she caused_. " Uh no_!", she thought.

_" How was bingo_?" , C.C. asked.

_" It was good. I won my favorite chocolate , from bingo. I had HAD to hide it so, MA wouldn't get to it!"_ , Fran said her hair under a dryer.

_" Wow!"_ , C.C. said in the chair across from her.

So, the next 3 hours was spent pampering themselves for the party that night. Their nails matched each of their gowns. By, the time they were done pampering it was 3 in the afternoon.

When, they got to C.C.'s penthouse. They said they'd see each other later. Fran had to go to Central Park. She had to ask Sarah for her blessing to love Maxwell and she did. When, she got to the park, she went to the dreadful bench of deceased loved ones.

_" Sarah, I came here today to ask for your permission to love Max. He is a caring, gentle, sweet, encouraging, and everything a single 29 old woman would want in a man. Your children_" , she sigh , " _Your children! Look just like you! They're so polite, and very well brought up you should be so proud!"_ , she said looking up at the sky. Lastly, she said, _" Give me a sign? Give me a sigh that I can go on loving this man without hurting you or him_" , Fran said before walking to the street to catch a cab.

She got home before 4:45pm! She was about to get her outfit on her bed and take a bath. She was wearing a strapless hot pink dress , with a piece of cloth draped around the chest part , and rhinestones on the top half , matching shoes and purse. She did tell them to die for! It was on sale at Blooming Dales $ 14.99!

_" Oh my! It's 5' O clock! I better hop in the bath real quick_!" , she thought running for the bathroom.

She took a hot relaxing 15 minute bath. She put on one of her lilac robes, ( the one with the flowers) and went to put on her makeup. Her makeup matched her dress, she made sure of that! Her eye shadow brought out the color in her eyes. It took her 20- 25 minutes to do that and putting on her dress and shoes took 15- 30 seconds.

_" Aha!"_ , Fran whispered to herself

So, she was ready by 5:45pm! So, she watched the Wheel Of Fortune marathon. She had a pink watch so, she checked it. It was 6:30! She had to go! she walked gracefully downstairs, and down the street to the usual spot. His limo pulled up in front of her 15 minutes later. He stepped out of the limo wearing a black suit , a white dress shirt , white cufflinks , black dress pants , and black dress shoes. He wowed Fran , matter of fact left her speechless.

_" How you look stunning_!" , Max said taking her hands in his.

" _As do you but, stunning is for woman so, you look handsome or brilliant! Aha_!" , Fran laughed.

" _Shall we_?" , Max said ushering her into the limo.

Max and Fran talking about what they thought was gonna happen at the party. 5- 15 minutes later, Terrence and C.C. were getting into the limo looking fabulous. Terrence had on a orange tie , a tan jacket , plus tan pants , and white polo dress shirt , he was also wearing brown loafers. C.C. was wearing a black gown , her black heels , with short hair hairstyle. Fran has straight hair, by the way!

_" Whoa , look at Frannie's hair! ARD! Work it! with your straight haired self! why'd you straight hair, you usually with the big hair_!", Terrence said taking a seat next to C.C.

" _Thanks , for the compliment. I wanted to have a different hairstyle for this evening_!", Fran said smiling.

_" Well, I think you look exquisite on you Fran_", Max said , smiling his utterly excited smile.

So, they rode to the party complimenting each other about each other outfits. C.C. told the guys that Fran and herself went down to Chanel's and got their hair and stuff done earlier that day It took 30- 35 minutes to get down to The Hudson hotel where the party was being held. When , they got there was a refreshment table , dance floor , and a table reserved just for them. Fran's shawl was taking to reveal she was the only one wearing pink. The all walked to their table. Fran was on Max's arm , looking as stunning as the first day he'd met her. Max pulled out her chair . so she can sit down. Then , he took his sit.

_" So, I heard that 2 extraordinary singers are going to be singing here later_!" , Max said to the trio.

_" No way! I don't have something for them to sign_!" , Fran said going down in her seat. She hit Max in the arm , " _Why didn't you tell me_?".

Max laughed , " You _can see , hear , talk and , shake their hands and everything_", he said reassuringly.

A guy with a tuxedo and gray hair came up to their table.

" _Hello , Max! May I dance with this beautiful lady by your side_? , he said.

_" Why yes you may! That sounded so funny_!" , Fran said getting up and being whisked away to the dance floor.

_" So , who are you , may I ask_?" , Fran said swaying with the man.

_" I'm Deontae Gardner I am a very wealthy man , with a mansion , 2 sons , and a very un attractive nanny!", _Deontae said still swaying.

So , the whole night consist of dancing and food and discussing the play. Fran danced to 5 songs back-to-back. She sat down for a couple of songs. It was now 8:32pm , when Max asked her to dance , and she said yes. Max took her hands , and whisked her away to the center of the dance floor.

_" Wow , you are breathtaking_!" , Max said admiring her appearance.

" _As long as it's your breath I'm taking_" , she replied.

Max chuckled , _" I love your sense of humor. Oh , look the first celebrity is gonna sing_!" , Max said turning toward the stage.

Fran clapped while turning to the stage to see Mrs. Celine Dion! Fran was speechless! Her arrival was not apart of her checklist. She looked at Max who was smirking , then back at the stage. Celine started to sing " It All Coming Back To Me". Fran stood there astounded , at who was there.

She turned to Max and said , "_ Did you do all of this_?".

"_ Maybe. This not all my doing"._

Fran looked at Max.

" _Ok , maybe it was! This is a very memorable night for you , too and what's a memorable night without memorable stars!"_ , Max said snaking his hands around her waist , that Fran was staring at the stage.

"_It certainly is a memorable night_" , Fran said leaning back so , her body was on his.

Celine finished her number. The next star , was coming to sing in 20 minutes. 20 minutes , they went outside for some air. They walked and talked like the day they met in the park.

"_ So , how'd them to? You know come and sing_" , Fran said holding his hand.

"_Let's just say I'm happy I know people. I'm especially happy I know you_", he said running the back of his hand up and down the side of her face.

"_Max? I don't think… Sarah….. Your…._." , Fran whispered, " _I'm not for you. I mean, I'm just…"._

_" An outstanding , fiery , humorous person who's stolen my heart in a few days in meeting you_!" , Max said.

_" Awwww! That's so sweet_" , Fran said smiling , " _Come on , lover boy! The second person will be on stage any minute!"._

Max chuckled. They both walked hand in hand to the entrance to the hotel. Down the hall , they walked back to the party. They walked inside and then , looked at the dance floor to fine C.C. in Terrence's arms swaying to the music.

_" Whoa_!" , they both said together , walking to the refreshment table. Fran was so hungry she could eat a three-course meal in under 10minutes , once she actually did. Max was only thirsty , they way she looked in that dress made him dehydrate.

" _Why are you not eating? I swear , you're not Jewish! You would be full just looking at the food would make you hungry_!" , Fran said , taking a heapful of scrimp.

_" I'm full! Come on! So , you can eat , I wanna dance with you again_" , Max said ushering her to the table.

" Oh, aren't you just quite the charmer!" , Fran said , elbowing him in the ribs.

They laughed. Max just watched Fran eat. She had such a appetite , how she kept it in that frame was beyond him. She finished her food in 10minutes. Max lead Fran to the dance floor , the slow song stopped and the second celebrity was on stage. It was Mrs. Patti Labelle! Fran's jaw dropped to the floor. This time , she turned to Max through her arms around his neck and kissed him quick. After , she laid her head on his shoulder and begin humming Patti's lovely tunes. Max had his hands around her waist when , he looked at the sky and mouthed , " Thank you!". Patti invited Fran to sing her last song with her. Fran did it , because when was she ever gonna have this chance! Max got so many checks , he didn't know what to do with them. By 10:50pm , everyone was clearing out the hotel , but Max and Fran was still swaying on the dance and Max stopped swaying , and made their way to the limo for the ride home with C.C. and Terrence. It was the most successful night for Max and C.C.. They play made $20,000 , and it all due to Fran and Terrence. Once , Max and Fran dropped off Terrence and C.C. they , went to Max's house for some late night dancing. When , they got there everything was off and it was quiet.

" _Seems like everyone's sleep_" , Max whispered.

" _That's kinda where I should be_" , Fran said smiling.

" _No , where you should be is with me_ " , Max said sweeping her into his arms.

" _That sounds even better than my bed_" , she said.

Max went over to the stereo . He turned around and she was gone. First , he went to the kitchen. Empty. Then , he went to the foyer. Not there. Lastly , he went to the office. She seemed to be reading , the oldest book there. Max just watched he in amazement , then thought ,

_" I'm not gonna tell her tonight. Everything , will be the way it should be soon , but I should do this more often_". _" Enchanting isn't it?"_ , he asked her.

" _Oh , very! How does a wealthy man fall for a woman who's so different from him and has nothing?"_ , Fran said , still reading.

"_ Maybe , he knew the rarest thing of all was the things he couldn't see_" , Max said sitting on the green loveseat.

Fran closed the book , and looked at the guy she loved. She'd wished all her life that that'll happen to her but , this man in front of her is so different from her.

_" I don't even know why I'm still here_!" , Fran said getting up to put the book back. _" I have to go my mother will be worried sick , uh what time is it?". _

Max checked his watch.

_" 12:30am."_

Fran ran outta the room to the door. She had no idea that the time was so late.

_" Uh, I have to go, MA probably called the police , and when she does that it gets soo….._" , Fran said running to the front door with Max on her heels.

_" Fran! Fran! Calm down! You will sleep here in the guest room" _, he used his hand to pushed the hair in her face behind her ear , _" You will call your mother tomorrow_".

Fran smiled , this man never ceased to amaze her.

_" Thank you_" , she mouthed.

_" Your welcome_" , he said.

Max led her to the main staircase. They went past 5 doors until , they ended at the guestroom. Max left the room for 2 minutes and came back with a white shirt and a pair of his boxers , so she can sleep more comfortable.

_" So , see you in the morning_?" , Max asked getting outta the room.

_" Of course_" , Fran said.

Max kissed her lightly on the lips , and went to bed. Fran couldn't wait to wake up and see the man she loved and his amazingly special children.


	13. The Way You Make Me Feel

**The Way You Make Me**

**Feel**

Fran woke up , stirring. Her vision was a blur , and she forgot where she was , she smelled armies. She slowly laid up , on the bed. She looked around the room , her dress was up on the chair next to the mirror. She remembered that she was at the backer's party and , OH YEAH! Max had offered her to stay here , and OH! She looked at the clock next to the bed , and it said 7:45am! She was late , to eat breakfast with Max and the kids! She quickly went to the mirror , she looked at her appearance and ugh! She thought , her makeup was still on from last night! She went to the bathroom and got a washcloth. She checked herself in the bathroom mirror and was now pleased with her appearance , and left the bathroom. She hurriedly went past the other rooms. She found the back stairs , and walked down in Max's white shirt. Niles was in the kitchen , making waffles , scrambled eggs with the exception of Max's 2 boiled eggs and piece of toast. There was also freshly squeezed orange juice. Everything smelled delicious.

" _Hey Niles!"_ , Fran said coming down the last few steps.

"_ Miss. Fine. Hello_!" , then it hit him , " _Miss. Fine. When'd you get here? I never heard the door_!" , he explored her clothing with her eyes. Max's white t-shirt , and his boxers. " _Things must've been very good last night_" , Niles thought to himself.

" _Did I miss breakfast? I really wanted to eat with and see the kids_!" , Fran said , sitting down at the table in the kitchen.

"_ No, Miss. Fine. The Family always eats breakfast at 8am on the weekends_" , Niles said , putting the scrambled eggs in the bowl.

"_ Oh , well would you like some help?"._

"_Yes , thank you. Can you put the placemats and the food on the table?"._

" _Yes_" , Fran said , grabbing the waffles and eggs with both hands and heading for the door that lead to the dining room. When , she got to the dining room she was in awe. Maybe , the second most magnificent room in the house. The best was the office. She put the eggs , and waffles. She went to the cabinets that had the placemats on them. She got them and headed back to the table, and put down 5 place mats. She heard footsteps , and talking.

_" Brighton , stop talking about your sisters_!", Max yelled.

"_ She started it!_", Brighton said walking , into the dining area.

" _An, I'm gonna end it if you two keep on fighting_" , Fran said ,

" _FRAN_!" , all the kids said , running up to Fran.

"_ KIDS_!", Fran said hugging the children she's been coming to love.

They laughed.

" _When'd you get here? We're so happy you're here? In , dad's clothes_?" , Maggie said.

Max looked at Fran.

"_We'll I'm in your dad's clothes because last night I insisted he'd bring me here so , I can tuck you end and it was kinda late because we were talking about the play and how the backer's party went and it was late so , I slept in the quest room so , I wouldn't have to take a cab home late at night_" , Fran said , " _Come on! An eat ,the food is getting colder and colder by the minute"._

They sat down and ate the scrambled eggs , waffles , orange juice. So , they begin talking about what they would do today.

"_ So , what are we gonna do today_?" , Fran asked with her mouth stuffed with a mouthful of eggs.

"_ The park_!", Maggie said.

" _The beach_!", Gracie said.

" _Coney Island_!" , Brighton said.

_" I like all the ideas , think we can do one for the next 3 Sundays. Like , a fun day before school time , and work time_" , Fran said. "_ Max , which one would you think we should do today?"._

"_ Fran , I think we should go to the park. The other ones employ hot weather. The park is much closer, and it'll be a good way to play together_!" , Max said, while his boiled eggs and toast was getting put in front of him.

" _Well , then_.." , Fran begin.

" _TO THE PARK_!" , the kids said together.

The dining room erupted in laughter.

Max and Fran looked at each other and smiled. They knew these kids , were….. something else!

30-32 minutes later , the family was done eating breakfast. They talked about a lot about everything , school , current events , and the play. Everyone , was so in the new they they didn't know what to do. HAHA!

"_ May I be excused_?" , Brighton asked his father.

"_ Yes you may_?" , Max said , smiling.

_" Good job. In saying may I young man_!" , Fran said , looking at Brighton.

"_ Learned from the best Fran_!", and with that Brighton darted out of the room.

_" May we also be excused_?", the girls asked.

"_ Yes , go put on something comfortable for the park! See you in a few! Love you_!", Fran said , hugging them both as they came behind her chair.

_" Love you to Fran_!", they said.

And then there were two.

" How'd you do that?" , Max asked wiping his mouth with the napkin.

"_ Do what_?", Fran asked innocently.

"_ Get them to obey you. I mean , the only person who could do that was…."_ , Max , looked away.

Fran still knew the love for Sarah and their children was deeper then his attraction for her. I mean , she loves her family more than herself.

_" She was outstanding_!" , she whispered to herself.

_" What_!" , he said , looking at your again.

"_ Sarah. She was an outstanding woman , warm , caring. You could tell her anything and she'll understand. You , both have a bond that could , … never be broken , and it never will be because she's always here_!" , Fran said , putting her right hand over his heart.

"_ When , did YOU get so smart_?" , Max asked , putting his hand over hers which , was still over his heart.

" _Uh , about the day we almost had lunch , after you broke my heart. I started , to feel happy and you having a family made me feel sad again. So , I thought and thought and realized to be happy is to move on"_ , she told him , "_ and sorry_!".

"_ For?"._

" _The day , you went to the park the day of the accident and you screamed my name. I was the voice that replied to you and your call. I thought it would be , fun! I didn't think you cared, I didn't think you should've because you had everything and I had nothing"._

"_ How could you think I didn't care! I cried everyday! I didn't know why but , I couldn't get you off my mind , and I thought I saw you with a guy Fran. I mean , you came out smiling and laughing with some guy , I thought you forgot all about me_." , Max was now getting teary eyed at all he was hearing.

" _Guy? Laughing? OH! You was watching me laugh with Terrence! He came back from California and I missed him so much , haven't seen him in 4-5 years. We went to the Russian Tea Room to catch up! I haven't been with a guy since Danny and you (kind of!) but , it felt good to forget about everything and anything for awhile. Sorry , if all I ever did in meeting you was hurt you and the kids! I never meant for that to happen in the park_" , Fran said , walking out of the dining room. "_ Come on! We have to get ready to take the children to the park!"._

"_ OK , see you in a while_!" , Max said turning around to eat.

"_MAX! WAIT! I have nothing to wear! I was here from the backer's party_!" , Fran said , sadly.

" _Oh, I'll let you wear something. Come on_!" , Maxwell grabbed her hand and gently pulled her.

When , they got to the living room Maggie , Brighton , and Gracie was dressed and ready for the park.

_" You guys ready yet? I can't wait to go to the park it'll be awesome_!" , Brighton said , excitedly.

" _Almost! We'll be done in 20-22 minutes Ok kids_?" , Fran said smiling.

Maxwell went upstairs with Fran on his heels. They both went to Max's room. Max went into his room , Max expected Fran to follow but , she was planted at the threshold of his bedroom. She felt as she was passing through Sarah's domain. Max could feel her doubts by , her facial expressions. Max went to his drawer and pulled out some sweats and a red sweater. He came back to her in the doorway. He knew her by now Sarah and her feelings for him frightened her for some reason , he had to find out why.

"_ OK , these should fit you. So, got get dressed and I'll see you in a while_".

" _OK? But , don't expect anything amazing coming outta these outfits and stuff_" , Fran said , turning around and heading for the bathroom.

" _I can expect anything outta everything you do_!" , he thought as he went back inside his own room to get dressed.

10-15 minutes , Max and Fran emerged from their rooms and met in the hallway before going downstairs.

"_ How , can she drive me crazy in my clothes! Gosh , she's stunning even in men's ware_" , Max thought when he saw her. "_ Ready to go get the children and get outta here?"_ , he asked.

" _Yes , but can we not go to or at least near the bench that everything happened? Can we go to the little playground next to the field in the far side of the park?"_ , Fran asked.

" OK!", Max said , grabbing her hand and walked down the hallway.

So , they walked down the main staircase to watch the site of the children watching cartoons.

"_ I wish that knew about Gilligan's Island! They'd be there forever_!" , she whispered to him as they made their way down the steps.

"_ OK , come on kids. So , we can have fun in the park!"_ , Max said , smiling.

The kids ran to the coat closet next to the door. They put on their coats quickly , and in 10-15 minutes they were in the park at the littler playground. The kids wanted to go to the big playground and play. This stuff was for babies. So , Fran told them that they could walk over to the big park. They walked over to the big park. While , walking the kids played tricks and talked about everything , and Max and Fran talked.

"_ So , what happened earlier when we were at my room. Why didn't you come in_?" , Max asked , holding her hand as they were walking behind the children.

" _Uh , because… I can't tell you_" , Fran looked away , from him.

Max turned her head with his hand , "_ After , all we've been through you can tell me anything. So , why didn't you?"._

Fran bit her lower lip and said , " _She was there. I couldn't cross over , that was her domain. Well , her's and yours. I didn't feel comfortable , that was your sanctuary. Now , because of me that's.."_ , she sigh.

Max was sad now , Fran thought that she was and that , but , Sarah was there. She's always there spiritually and not physically but , it hurt him that. She thought meeting him caused everything , everything's not the same anymore without her.

" _Well , my sanctuary is with you. You help me remember her , you help the children feel happy again. They were happy after they heard because they were just OK_".

Fran was teary eyed , "_ Remember , when i said I feel happy with you?"._

"_ Uh huh"._

_" Well, I do. I feel happy with you and the children , I love them as if they were my own. I think Sarah would appreciate my taking care of them_" , Fran said , tears coming down and smiling.

_" I think she would to"_ , Max thought as Fran laid her head on his shoulder.

When , they got to the park , the kids was playing tag. A few minutes later , Max and Fran joined in. They actually looked like a family. Laughing , playing , smiling. They played mother my I , hide and go seek , and a lot of other outside games. This went on for like 3 hours! They had so much fun , they lost track of time. They went to the deli across from where they parked the car! They all got soups , it had beef , carrots , a block away celery , and cauliflower. They talked about how much fun they had , which was so much. By the time , everything was over it was 8 O' clock. They rode Fran home , which was all the way in Flushing, Queens. Took them 45 minutes , to get a block away from Fran's mom's apartment.

_" Oh my! I forgot to call my mother , she'll be worried sick!"_ , Fran said, then put her hands in her hands.

_" Fran! Don't worry she's probably watching the game_" , Max said, putting his hand on her hand.

"_ Fran , thanks for bringing us to the park_!" , Gracie said.

"_ Yeah , it was awesome! We had SO much fun_!" , Maggie said.

"_ Fran , that was SO cool! Can't wait till the beach next week_!" , Brighton said.

_" Your welcome , kids! We had so much fun with you! I'll come over next weekend and bring a bag with clothes and Saturday we can do a game day and Sunday we'll head to…" ,_ Fran started.

"_ The beach!",_ everyone said.

_" See you tomorrow Max! What time are we suppose to be at the theatre_?" , she asked , before she got outta the car.

"_ 9am , start on your way at 8. The traffic is awful in the morning! Even I hate it_!" , he chuckled.

" _OK! Bye kids , see you next weekend!"._

"_ Bye Fran!" ,_ the kids said together.

Fran walked to the apartment. He had dropped her off at the usual stop. He didn't know why she'd always wanted him to drop her off right here. The kids and Max went home to have dinner. Max was happy , that was right happy to have Fran in his and his children's life. He could get used to this feeling.

**R&R PLZ!**

*** What do you think shouldd happen next with this couple? Reweiw! i really have to know i' won't know what to do!**


	14. Rehearsals X2

**Rehearsal X2**

Fran woke up really excited! She couldn't wait to practice, see Maxwell, go to the office, have lunch with Maxwell, and see her new friend Niles. So, again, she got up at 6 ' O clock in the morning and started to get ready. Today, she decided to wear a red and white striped shirt, blue jeans and white tennis shoes. She took a shower, washed and conditioned her hair, put her makeup on, and got her outfit on. (Don't worry she brushed and washed her face!) By, the time all this was over it was 7:30am. She went to the kitchen after checking the time, to eat breakfast. She chose to make eggs in a cup. Well, it was fast and easy! She got done by 7: 50am! This time she took her gold coat, she thought her coat should reflect her mood which was happy. It took her 5 minutes to flag down a cab and, 45 minutes to get to the theatre. She paid the cab driver, and stepped out to admire the theatre she come to love and cherish. She went inside, (the doors was un-locked). Once, she got in she noticed Maxwell's coat. She went over and admired the smell, his favorite cologne. She wishes she could smell this all the time but, she would smell it for 2 more weekends! She couldn't wait! She stopped admiring the coat and walked down the hallway, to the stage. She pushed open the big black doors and she saw Max! On one of the chairs, looking through paperwork.

"_Like always_", she thought, then said "_Come her often_?".

"_Why yes. 25 years to be exact and you?",_ he said, looking up from his paperwork, and taking off his glasses before he said this.

"That's _quite a long time, and why do you come here? Of all places in the big apple_?" Fran said, starting to walk to the man, she'd come to love.

"_I came here because, believe it or not. I'm a big macha producer. I go to museums! I'm not a schulb, or a nucschu_lb!" he said when she begin to get closer and closer. He laughed he was copying Fran's Yiddish words, she'd say these things in stories of her family.

"_Well you're here early!"_

"_Haha thanks for copying me."_ She said

"_Uh uh! I noticed and I'm here earlier Producer dud because I made Fastes breakfast I know! Ha!"_

"_And that would be…"_ Max said.

"_Eggs in a cup! It's fantastic! I'll have to make you some_! , Maxwell glared at her.

"_Ok! I'll write down instructions_!" Fran said then laughed

"_Thanks! Question."_

"_Shoot."_

"_Ok? Uh, where'd you learn to sing like that? Your, outstanding_." Maxwell was smiling because he'd never heard a regular person, sing so incredibly!

"_Uh, I don't know! I was in 3__rd__ grade and in the music room, cleaning. Don't laugh, I cleaned! So, I was trying to find the perfect pastime. So I begin to sing. I sung, and when I was done the song. I cleaned so much, I never wanted to clean again! Anyway 8__th__ grade, I'm singing my favorite song at the time, and one of the teachers heard me and basically told me I was gonna sing in the 8__th__ grade graduation. Don't get me wrong, I loved singing but_…" Fran stopped

"_But, not in front of crowds_" Max finished

"_Yeah, so I stood there and started the first two lines and fainted. I stopped breathing, I just shut down. So, I vowed to never sing ever again. Same thing in the 2__nd__ grade production of Wizard of Oz, that's before I found the singing. There was not my song in there. So, for fifth teen years I haven't sung a thing, until on that stage_." Fran pointed at the stage.

"_I'm sorry! I don't know why I keep doing this!"_

"_Doing what? Talking to me, telling me stuff?"_ He asked in a serious tone.

"_Yes. Spilling my guts. Like water when a faucet breaks."_ Fran said actually smiling she thought that was pretty funny!

" _Your allowed to talk to me. I'm your friend, and your….",_ Max stopped, just when Terrence and C.C. walked in.

" _Frannie! How in the heck are you early?_", Terrence said, coming to where Fran and Max was sitting. Fran stood up and gave Terrence a hug. This hug last 2-3 seconds.

" _Hey how's it going? You can't say these things!"_, Fran said. _" C.C.! Come here! Fran's hugs are always needed!"_. So, C.C. did as she was told and gave Fran a hug, _" Yay! Hugs, by people! Happy face!"._

Everyone laughed.

Terrence ran onstage and planted himself centered stage and said:

" _By golly, Aunt Dolly! I'm so glad, the widower doesn't kiss the wife or nothing!"._

" _Oh, ho,ho and why not?"._

" _Because we've known each other our whole lives. That'll be so awkward!"_, Terrence said, sitting next to Fran on the stage.

" _So true! Friendships, and family mean the world to me. You're my longest friend ever! And I love you like a brother!"_, after she said this, she looks at Maxwell and says, " _even to him I spill my guts!". _

Maxwell chuckled.

" _What's so funny!",_ C.C. asked.

" _Nothing, let's start rehearsals!_", Max said, standing.

So, they rehearsed the play about 5-6 times before 11:45am! They went to Max's place for lunch. At 12pm, Maggie called.

" _Fran?",_ Maggie said.

" _Maggie! I was waiting for your call! What's up, angel?"._

" _Well, Adam a guy in my math class. Pulls me outta the hallway, takes me to the stairs , and starts MAKING OUT with me! He's like the hottest guy in school! Fran, his lips was so hot, so gentle and passionate. I was wondering if you've ever felt that way when you kissed a guy?",_ Maggie said into her cell phone.

" _Yes, I have! Once, and again! Well, that good, sweetheart! Just tell him to KEEP HIS HANDS TO HIMSELF!",_ Fran said.

" _OK, I will! See you later!",_ Maggie said. She hung up the phone and, went back to the cafeteria.

Max looked at Fran.

"_So!"_ Max said

"_So…"_ Fran said, repealing him.

"_What was that about?_" Max said.

Fran looked at her food.

"_Well…"_ Fran begin.

"_Can I see you in the office?_" Max said, getting out of his chair.

"_Excuse me, friends the boss, looks ready to explode."_

Terrence and C.C chuckled at Fran's comment.

So Fran and Max was in the office.

"_So, what does keep your hands to himself mean_?" Max asked starting to get frustrated.

"_Exactly! Exactly, what you just said_." Fran said beating around the bush.

"_Fran!"_

"_Well, she was making out with a guy from math class and she asked me if I felt that way."_ Fran, expected him to shout.

"_Oh my god! Maggie, she's just a little girl!"_ Max said_"She's not allowed to. How could you._

"_HOW COULD I WHAT_!" Fran shouted. _"I did nothing but be a friend to that girl and she's not a little girl. She's fourteen years old fir crying out loud! It's not my fault! She's as pretty as her mother. If her mother was beautiful and Maggie's beautiful then, you should not except them to not come knocking! Oh and if you were my friend you wouldn't be YELLING at ME!"_ Fran said, in his face. Her face got red.

"_Fran, I'm sorry. It's just this is the first time this ever happened. Before this never happened._

"_Maxwell, she's going to have to deal with it. I had to and whether not you let her she's probably going to do it anyway. So, just say I understand and nod. She'll tell you when she thinks it's right, so forget about it and smile_!" Fran said, putting her two index fingers on the corners of his mouth and MAKING him smile.

"_Fran, thanks but what did you mean when you said once and then again._" Maxwell asked.

"_That! Oh! Your going to have to wonder!_" Fran said walking out of the office back to the dining room.

' _She loves to make me wonder?"_, he thought. Max walked back to the dining where he was met with smiles and laughter.

" _and then the rash spread everywhere! She thought it was seasonal rashes but, I was like " MA! It's the shell fish! You don't find it weird that it has two heads" and she said, "No." I was like Wow! So, we went to the pharmacy and that loud, and obnoxious pharmacist said it on the speaker! I was like " Shut Up! Everyone doesn't want to know my mom has a rash the size of Texas!_", Fran laughed, as she remembered the times.

" _That's disgusting!"_, Terrence said.

" _Why are you talking! You used to eat dirt in 2__nd__ grade!"_, Fran said, laughing.

Everyone even Terrence laughed.

" _Uh, sad but, true",_ Terrence said.

The foursome talked until 1pm! So, after lunch, they all went back to the theatre and finished rehearsing for the day. Terrence and Fran were naturals! They knew all their lines, they knew their cues, and everything was outstanding! But, Maxwell seemed worrying that Fran would faint, and stop breathing, what if he'd lose her! At least, that if she lived her career would sky rocket! And all because of that heavenly voice. By, the end of the day another heavenly voice was heard, and lines were read and delivered beautifully. People are gonna be like " Webber who?" It was 4:30pmi when rehearsal was over! They left theatre at 5:00pm. 5:00 because they spent 30 minutes talking. The foursome split, Terrence and C.C. went to Central Park and Fran and Max went to Max to see and hang out with the children.

So, that afternoon was spent playing games, watching movies, talking about what they wanted the weekend to look like. By 9pm, the kids asleep while watching a movie, a family comedy. Fran had to leave, if she'd want to get home by 9:45pm. She left, with a picture Gracie drew in Art Class, it was of Max, Fran, Niles, Maggie, Brighton, and herself. She had a family, which was someone else's family but they accepted her as if nothing happened. The beach was gonna be great!

***BUBBLE GUM***

_*** Sorry you guys for the delay with chapter! Samanddianefan10 thank you for all the great comment you leave and left on this story! _

Co-typed by: MultiNinjaDinoAttack


	15. Secerts Revealed

**Secerts Revealed**

It was Sunday, all the family, and Fran's been wating for this day. She woke up, in the questroom, with a stiff back. This is because herself and Max were " IT" when they were outnumbered by the children. At the end of the day they were watchig a movie, the children all drifted asleep. Max wanted ever so badly to kiss Fran again but, he knew she felt uncomfortable he never wanted that. fun, this weekend was being had. Fran awoke when, she could hear the children in the hallway. " These kids are definitely NOT their father!", she thought as she went out to tend to the children. She coraled the children, and took them downstairs to watch Cartoonetwork. Fran knew Niles was proabbly in the kitchen, so she stood up and said:

" _I'll be back, I'm go talk to Niles. Maggie keep a eye on these two!",_ Fran said turning around to go to the kitchen.

"_ Fran!"_, Brighton said, "_ why does she always have to watch us! We're not babies anymore"._

"_ I know, but your my babies_!", Fran said before venturing into the dining room to get to the kitchen.

When, she got into the kitchen she didn't see Niles.

"_ Werid! He's always in here! Well, he gotta sleep in sometimes. I'll make something. Waffles, eggs in a cup, bacon"_, Fran said to herself. " _Max, and the kids won't mind. I hope!",_ she thought.

She went into the living room to inform the children that Nile and their father slept in and to not make alot of noise. they accepted. So, Fran went back into the kitchen to work on breakfast. She hada ahard time finding everything but, after she found it, thigs went smoothly. She made blueberry and chocalate chips waffles, bacon and turkey bacon, and 6 cups of eggs in a cup. She placed everything on the table, and set out 6 placemats. She thought, " Niles should eat with the family, he's apart of it".

She got the coffee and went upstairs to Max and Niles room to wake them up. She went to Niles room first. She knocked on the door, when she heard nothing she came right in.

_" Niles, come on! Wake up, breakfats is ready and I have coffee_!", Fran said, standing next to him, with the coffee in hand.

Niles stirred and stretched.

"_ Hey! You wake up just like me!",_ she thought.

Niles laid up on the bed, and took the coffee. He drank a sip and said:

_" Thanks you. That's good_".

_" I know it would be. Can you wake Maxwell and give him his coffe_?", Fran asked, setting the other coffee mug on his nightstand.

"_ Of course. Did you make breakfast_?", Niles asked, pulling off his covers.

"_ Of course. It's good breakfast though. I made waffles, eggs in a cup, and bacon. I guess, I ccould get orange juice from the fridge, and put it in a pitcher and say I made it!",_ Fran laughed.

" _OK? We'll be down in a minute, Miss. Fine_", Niles said.

"_ OK",_ she headed to the door, " We'll be waiting. We're hungry!". She left the room, looked at the sky, and said:

"_ Sarah. I don't think I saw a sign. i'm sorry for everything, the pain I caused this family, you and the pain I caused Max when he had to tell them. I can't continue to love him if it's going to hurt you_", after this was said, she headed down to the kitchen.

Niles, however was in shock! Fran was the women Max was kissing in the park! " _If only the children knew, but they're not going to know, she's my friend and Sarah",_ he thought. He went to get the coffee mug and headed for Max's room. He knocked, waited, then went in.

"_ Sir, breakfast is on the table, and everyone's waiting for us_", Niles said.

Max woke at the smell of coffee, " Thank you 's that in your hand?".

"_ Your coffee sir. That woman downstairs made it. The one you kissed in the park. HOW COULD YOU_!".

Max exclaimed angrily , " _What! How could you make such a falsle accus_-".

"_ Oh, shut up! I knew, she was talking to Sarah in the hallway, you dumbfound twit! She was it, the one that caused this house to lose a best friend and mother! It was her fault, wasn't it!",_ Niles was furious with Fran, she killed the women everyone, everywhere loved.

"_ It wasn't her fault!_", Max shouted, then ran his finger through his thick black hair, " _It was mine! I leaned, I wanted to kiss her. Sarah died and I blamed her! It wasn't right, but I did. I shouldn't have kissed her. We haven't seen each othr for 2 days, she came to the theatre with Terrence and got the lead in the show! We hung out and she's an outstanding singer and woman. I'll always love Sarah with every ounce of my being but, I started to fall in love with Franand what she does for our children and, she understands that Sarah is the one i'll always love! Niles,please dn't spill a word of this to the children, Fran , their bestfriend? I'll hate it if they're unhappy, and I know you'll be unhappy to because she's YOUR bestfriend but, please!"_

Niles was in shock, again! Max caused this! Why would HE of all people do this to Sarah? He thought Max loved Sarah, well at least he knew the truth. I bet Fran didn't want him to do it, I bet she blames herself.

_" Max, if I should speak freely!",_ Niles said.

Max nodded.

"_ You have nice taste in women but, Fran's behaving like the children mother and I know they think of her as such. She an excellent addition to the household, we all think so. I think that if this relatonship with herself, you , and the children is goign to go on you should tell them the REAL reason their real mother is gone"_, Niles said, still standing, " _Come on, sir. The children and Fran are wating for us to come to breakfast. That FRAN made!_", Niles had a big grin when he said "Fran".

" _Well, her sister is a caterer ,so she proabbly picked up something!",_ Max said smiling.

So, after that was said by Maxwell himself. Niles rolled his eyes, and left the room to let his boss get ready for breakfast. Fran was in the kitchen, head burried in a recipe book when, Niles came in from the backstairs.

"_Hey Niles!"._

_" Hello Fran"._

_" How are you? Did you finish your coffee_?", Fran asked as she was putting down the recipe book she was reading.

_" I'm OK, now. Yes, I finished it before I went to wake Master Sheffield_", Niles said.

A few minutes of silence passed before Maxwell came into the room in his ruby colored satin robe.

"_ Good morning all!"_, he said, " _Wonderful day, isn't it?"._

" _Yea, we're going to the beach!",_ Fran started to conga around the room.

Niles and Max laughed.

" _So, I heard you made breakfast_?", he said, eyeing Fran. She had on her white robe with flowers, and her pink bunny slippers.

" _I did! I did!and uh, don't worry you have your boiled eggs_!", Fran said, smiling.

"_ Shall we?",_ Max ushered Fran into the dining room.

" _Coming Niles?",_ Fran asked, stopped right before entering the didning room

"_ Oh, no Miss. Fine. I don't dine with the family_!"

"_ Niles! Your as much part of the family as I, Come on! I already set out an extra placemat for you!"._

Fran went into the living room to get the children and annouce that breakfast was on the table. The kids were watching a " Chowder" marathon. They looked so peaceful but, they waited so long.

_" Kids! Breakfast is ready, your father is finally downstairs. So, we can eat!"._

Once the kids heard this they wererunning to the dining. Max and Niles on the ends, Fran and Gracie on one side, and Brighton and Maggie on the other. Everyone, even Niles enjoyed breakfast that is, untill Max made an annoucement.

"_ Kids, I have something to tell you three",_ Max looked over at Fran. Fran eyes told him to tell them, he loved the children more than anything. So, he began to speak more, " _We have to talk about how your mother died"._

"_ Dad, don't worry. She just won't be home Well, she told us that she won't be home but, we understand she died but, go ahead_", Maggie said, speaking for all 3 children.

"_ Where'd you hear that from?",_ MAx asked his children.

"_ Mom. She came, and said she was going to be gone for a long time. She was brighter than normal, and she looked like she did when she played with me in the park a week ago",_ Brighton said.

Max looked at them.

"_ I can't",_ he said, he began to sit down.

Fran put her hand on his hand to reassure him. he stood up.

"_ Children, the reason your mother died was because of me. I'm deeply sorry. I had kissed Fran in the park, your mom saw and she ran. She drove the towncar, and the car was going over the intersection and there was a truck. I never meant for you guys to lose her, or myself. I'm tterly sorry, but please don't be angry with Fran. she didn't do anything_". After, this was said, Max flopped in his chair.

The kids were in shock. Gracie stopped eatting, Brighton mouth was wide open, and Maggie was on the verge of screaming. Several minutes of silence passed. Fran thought she'd netter go.

"_ I'm guessing the beach is off. I just... collect my things and go. I told this to Sarah, Sorry for all the pain I caused this family"_, Fran said , before exiting the dining room.

She quickly gone to the guest room, and was letting tears fall down her face.

"_ Sarah, what did I do. Everything, I guess. I've loved a amn but, to only cause pain. Samething as those kids, I wish you could talk to me",_ she thought as she changed her clothes. She quickly changed her clothes, put some shoes on. She grabbed her bags and fled. Away from the man she loved, bestfriend, and children. She loved them all, but it was time. To move on. She strolled down the street, to catch another cab. (_ AND SHE WAS GETTING SO USED TO THAT LIMO!)_

***BUBBLE GUM***

_**** i'M SOOO SORRY SAMANDIANEFAN10 BUT, i THINKi HAVE 2 CHAPTERS LEFT!:( i'LL WRITE MORE nANNY STORIES WHEN i THINK OF THEM_


	16. Late Nights

**Late Nights**

The next day, peferrably 3' O clock in the morning. Fran was awke in her bed thinking, and so was Maxwell. They both turned on there T.V.'s and flipped untill they found a " I Love Lucy" marathon on TV Land.

Fran was thinking about the accident how everything had changed. It started that first day on the bench. He was so comfortable to talk to, like he'd been her best friend forever, but she'd known him forever, but he'd. known her for all but 2 weeks! He knew alot about her but, not more than Terrence. His smile, his heart, his hair, his take on life and she just loved him. He could not get over. Sarah but, she was atcually happy about that. She hopped he loved her, because she sure did love him. she was still sad, that Sarah died it was her fault for loving the kiss. " I can't face him anymore. I'm quiting his show, but, I have to put his happiness before my own", she thought. She knew this is what to occur. She begin to cry. She decided to go and, tell him in person. She wondered at this moment, if Maxwell was asleep.

Max was, atcually watching the same, " I Love Lucy" marathon as Fran. He was sad, this children locked themseves into their room, untill dinner and said nothing. They just stayed there all day. Max was sad, he' done this but, he'd have to be honest. " I told them to be honest, it'll be wrong not to b honest with them. I wish Fran wouldn't have.. shehad, to. I miss her, WAIT! I'm see her tommorow!", he thought, " Unless she quits!My heart couldn't take that". He put his hand on his heart. He had to stop this, he was telling her that he loved her and hecouldn't live another day, without her with him.

Fran thought to quit and admire him from afar. Max thought he'd tell her he loved her and keep her with him. They both in for a surprise that'll change their lives forever.

***BUBBLE GUM***


	17. Final Decisons

**Final Decisions**

**(Help From Sarah)**

Fran trudged out of bed. This is the day she'd been dreading, when they had to part. She put on her robe with flowers and fuzzy pink bunny slippers and went to the kitchen. ( I know! I know! She usaully showers first! SHEESH!) She again went to the kitchen to think. She'd think of what she'd say before she said anything. So, when she got into the kitchen she saw a figure. She was 5"11, brown hair, a white cardigan, a multicolored blouse, flowery shirt, and white nurse shoes. She definitely gonna have a talk about thoose shoes!

_" Uh, excuse me, who are you? and by the way your outfit is to die for! exccept the shoes!"._

The figure turned around, slowly. For dramatic effecct, I guess. Whn, Fran saw the figure she liteally sallowed her tougue. Surprisingly, the figure was none other than... Sarah!

"_ Sarah?",_ was all Fran could ease outta her lips.

"_ Yes Fran, it's me. Sorry, for frigthening you so badly but, I need to talk to you"._

_" OK? What about?"._

_" You quiting. You shouldn't quit! you love that stage and, you would not do yourself justice if you quit_", Sarah said, finally sitting down an giving her eggs, " _I've seen food help you solve problems"._

"_ Yeah, it's a jewish thing. I'm sorry, I know I love being on that stage, but I...nevermind. If you've seen everything, you would know that Max told the children about...I just don't wanna cause them anymore pain. Then, i already have. It would be better if they'd never met me_", Fran said, starting to eat her eggs.

Sarah dropped her head, to show she was dissappointed in Fran.

" _Fran, you don't mean any of that accept, that you love the stage, loving Max, and causing anymore pain. Fran, your a great addition to the family. They all love you, even Maxwell_", Sarah put he hand over Fran, "_ It wasn't your, Max, or even the drunk driver's fault I went away. 11 years of happiness has been heavenly but, it'll last me an eternity up here. My family needs you, and you most certainly need them"._

"_ I don't know, Sarah. The children will they accept me, because of what happened?_", Fran asked. She stopped eating her eggs before this was said.

Sarah let go of Fran's hand.

_" Fran , give them time. They'll let you in their lives when, they're ready. Max is ready to love you and for you to love back. He's been waiting to see if you were ready. I give permission"._

_" Permission to...?",_ Fran said. Sarah had her at the waiting, ready part, but then lost her at permission.

Sarah laughed lightly.

_" Permission to love Maxwell_", Sarah said, smiling.

_" Thanks! Sarah, I apreciate that. I promise to make him happy for as long as I live_", Fran said, getting up to hug Sarah before, she had to go get ready.

_" Your welcome, Fran. Please, be happy but, make sure you have others in mind. Put your own happiness first. I'll visit whenever you need me, OK_?", Sarah said, as she hugged Fran.

_" I'll try. Thanks again, for everything. I'll take you up on that offer, soon. Rest Well, Sarah_", Fran and Sarah waved goodbye, and Sarah was gone.

Fran put her dish, into the sink. She sigh. This is the day when, her life would, begin or end.

_Author's Note: SamandDianeFan10, 1 more chapter! THANKS, so much for being an everlasting reader. Hope you continue to read and ENJOY my stories._

***BUBBLE GUM***


	18. Can Finally Love You

**Can Finally Love You**

Max, C.C., Terrence were all at the theatre, waiting for Fran. Terrence was dancing on the stage, C.C. was going over contracts in a front row chair, and Max was pacing. He was worried she wouldn't come. If he was going to tell her today she'd have to come to pratice.

_" Uh no, she's not coming. She's mad, or is it...",_ Max thought as he was pacing.

This is when Fran walked in the room, fumbling with her outfit. She had on a " I Love Barbra" shirt on, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes.

" _Sorry, I'm late_", she said, " _I was having a rather interesting conversation with someone and, I had to listen to what they had to say_".

Everyon stared a her and still did what they were doing.

" _WOW, I'm late once and everything is dull. Black and white? HuH_?".

"_ May I speak to you in private_?", Max asked, grabbing her arm.

" _Maybe later. Sorry, but you've already lost so much time with me being late_", Fran said geting outta his grasp.

"_ Come here, Frannie_!", Terrence said, onstage standing stage right, upstage, " C.C. gave me a few notes. I need to run the notes by you".

Frannie walked onto the stage she loved to be on.

"_ OK, I'm here!"._

"_ OK, C.C. told me to sing to audience and you. Wasn't I doing that?"._

_" Yes, and I was singing to myself and the audience_", she said sanding next to Terrence.

"_ From where I sit_", C.C. pointed to the char she sat in,_ " It doesn't look like it"._

_" OK, Ms. Producer Lady,we'll try harder. Once we start rehearsing_", Fran said, smiling.

" _Why didn't she smile yesterday_?", Max thought in the seat next to C.C.,"_ Well, she could've smiled when she got the children in the dining room. Gosh, I wish I could keep that smile on your face_?". Max woke from his trance when the woman who implanted herself in his brain and heart said,

_",we're ready to rehearse! Are you OK?"._

"_ Oh, um yes. I'm OK. Let's rehearse everyone!"_

Rehearal went awkwardly well. Fran sung her heart out, Terrence looked lovingly at Fran, like he ALWAYS does. C.C. and Max gave notes, and everything was coming together. By 11:45am, Fran and Terrence did the play 4-7 times. I mean, they no problem doing it over and over. So, at lunch to Maxwell's for lunch. When they go there, Niles was very attentive to Fran, C.C., and Terrence.

_" C.C., Terrence, make ourselves at home. While, I take Fran to the office to talk for a minute_", Max said, reaching out to grab her arm. She pulled back, and started to walk to the office. Max followed her to HIS office.

_" Yes, You wanted to see me_", Fran said, sitted on the green love seat.

" _Fran. Oh, uh... I don't want you to quit_", Max blurted out.

"_ WHO SAID ANYTHIG ABOUT QUITING! and who are you to say, you don't own me_!", Fran screamed angrily, _" Nobody does_".

"_ Fran. You didn't let me finish. I don't want you to quit because,... I love you and the children do to. They hate my guts, and Niles does to. Your th only one to make m happy since, the accident, and maybe it wasn't a accident, maybe it was meant to happen. I don't know, all knw is that I need you, everyone here needs you. Please don't go_", Max took her hands in his. Fran turned away, she knew what he crying did to him and his heart, she could see it in her eyes.

" _Oh, Maxwell", she turned to face him, " I love you too. I love everything you taught me, did for me, and gave me. Now, if only you could give me Barbra Streisand!",_ Fran said, smiling. They laughed.

_" Oh, Fran, I would do anything to keep your beautiful smile upon your face_", Max said, using the back of his hand to caress her cheek.

"_ Well, kiss me and see if it stays_", she said, seductively.

He didn't need to be asked twice, he leaned in to kiss her. Slowly at first, but becoming more deep and passionate by the second. He and she have held this in for a better part of he month, and now they don't have to hold it in anymore. He made Fran's problems go away with every kiss, every touch, and every word he breathed. She'd finally found happiness and it was with him.

***BUBBLE GUM***


End file.
